Underneath It All
by AprilC3604
Summary: Bobby nieces come to live with him after the sudden death of their father. Haley wants a nornally life and Christy has more secrets than anyone knows and doesnt know how to deal with them all alone. Can Dean save Christy,will Sam and Haley ever be normal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So new story. I made this one where both Sam and Dean have a little TLC. Sam needs some love to : )**

**Don't own supernatural **

**Chapter 1**

Christy and Haley Singer couldn't be more different from each other. Christy was the oldest. She was wild and crazy and loved to hunt. Haley who was 3 years younger was quite and always dreamed of a normal life. There mother died when Haley was 6months old in a fire. Their dad Mike raised them the best he could with help from his brother Bobby. One summer when Christy was 16 and Haley was 13, they went to stay with there uncle and met John Winchester and his 2 boys Dean who was 17 and Sam who was 13 as well. There was an instant attraction between Christy and Dean and they soon became a couple. Sam always liked Haley but never acted on it, so they became friends. When the summer ended and Mike came back to get his girls and John came for his boys, Dean and Christy knew that what they had needed to end. The break up didn't go well. A lot of hurtful things where said on both side and that was the last time they spoke. Now 5 yrs later, after their dad died, they are coming to stay with their uncle Bobby, and once again met up with Sam and Dean.

* * *

"Boys come in here please" John yelled and they can down Bobby's stairs

"What's up dad" said now 22 yr old Dean Winchester

"Listen boys, Christy and Haley are going to be coming to live with Bobby for awhile so I want you to behave"

"Oh dad come can't we just leave"

"No Dean, look I'm gonna be leaving in a few day so when I do I want you two to stay here and help out Bobby got it"

"Yes sir"

"And by the way they'll be here in an hour" John said and headed outside

"I can't believe this shit man" Dean said

"I don't know it would be nice to see them again"

"You're just saying that because you're still hung up on Haley"

"I am not we're just friends"

"Sure Sam whatever" Dean didn't want to admit it but he was a little excited to see Christy again but he knew this was not going to go well.

* * *

Christy and Haley were about 20 minute from there uncle Bobby's and she looked over at her sister who was more quiet than usual.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Northing why"

"You seem a little distracted that's all"

"Just thinking"

"Let me guess really tall good looking name rhymes with ham"

"No" she paused for a minute "do you think he remembers me"

"Haley come on it been 5 yrs not 50 plus how could someone forget you" she smiled at her

"I just hope he does"

"You still like him don't you"

"Maybe a little, but it will never happen, he doesn't like me that way"

"You need to give yourself a little more credit…your hot I mean you are my sister after all, Sam wont know what hit him"

"And what about Dean, you don't want to see him"

"Not really, but I guess I don't have a choice" Truth was Christy did want to see Dean and see if he was still as good looking as he was 5 years ago and if he was she knew this was going to be really hard.

As soon as they pulled up, Bobby came out and hugged both his nieces. They went in the house and all 3 Winchesters were sitting in the living room. John got up and the girls hugged him before looking over at Sam and Dean. Dean didn't say anything so Sam walked over to the girls.

"Hey Sam" Christy hugged him

"Hey Christy how are you"

"Been better" she said and looked at her sister who was just standing there staring at Sam like a love struck teen.

"hey Haley" Sam said and gave her a hug and she just melted.

"Hi Sam you look good…..I....I....mean are you doing good?" Christy tried had not to laugh so she didn't embarrass her sister so she turned he attention to Dean who was looking at her.

"What Dean no hello I'm hurt"

"Hi" Dean said sarcastically "I'll be outside Dad if you need me" Dean walked around Christy and went out the door.

"Girls why don't you go get settled in dinner should be ready soon"

"Ok uncle bobby" The girls picked up theirs bag and headed up stairs. Haley turned around halfway up the stair and saw Sam checking her out. He saw her look back at him and he walked away quickly and she smiled. John and Bobby looked at each other. They knew that this was going to be a crazy few weeks.

* * *

That night at dinner it was quiet. Everyone just sat at the table and didn't say a word. Haley sat next to Sam and stared at her plate the whole time. She couldn't believe after five years she still felt this way. It was like being 13 all over again. Dean and Christy and the other hand would pass evil pissed off looks to each other every so often. John decided to break the silence.

"So Christy how have you been"

"Good you know just moving all over gods green earth and what not"

"And Haley, what about you"

"I'm good I finished school a few months ago so I'm glad that's over with" she said and went back to eating.

"That's great so did Sam" Sam looked over at her and she looked back and finally spoke.

"That's great Sam" She said and Christy just watched them. She loved her sister but she was a little lost when it came to the guys. Haley was about to reach for another roll but instead she knocked over Sam's glass and his drink spilt all over him.

"Oh my god Sam I'm so sorry" She got a rag and tried to clean it up but soon realized just where the drink had went and jumped up and so did Sam.

"Its ok I got, don't worry about it" He smiled at he. He could tell she was embarrassed and didn't want her to feel bad. But she did and she excused herself and went upstairs.

"Well this is going well" Christy said

"Yeah I know I'm having a blast" Dean smirked at her

"As long as you are Dean that's all that matters"

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing, excuse me I'm going to go check on Haley" She got up and on her way out Dean was about to get a drink when she purposely bumped him chair and made him spill it.

"My Bad" she said and walked out of the room.

"Shes still a bi……."

"Don't even say it Dean" John warned him "Now you boys help clean up" Dean and Sam did as he was told and cleared the table.

* * *

Christy walked into her and Haley's room and found Haley lying on her bed crying. She walked over to her and lay beside her.

"What's wrong" Christy said and Haley turned over

"Why am I such a geek" She said and Christy wiped away a tear.

"Because I was born first and got all the good genes" She smiled

"That's not funny I mean it, I can never talk to guys and when I try I just screw up some way"

"Hey I screw up sometimes to it doesn't make me a geek and neither are you"

"Yeah but you always sleep with guys to make up for it"

"Hey I resent that………….I don't always sleep with guys" Haley looked at her sister and gave her a _yeah right_ look.

"Listen to me Haley, you are not a geek your beautiful and smart and funny……..when you want to be, and when Mr. right or right now comes along he will see that and not just a quick piece of ass ok"

"Guys wouldn't see you that way if you wouldn't make it so easy" Haley said and truth was only one guy had ever thought of her more than just a quick lay and that was Dean and she knew it, but after the break up she never wanted to get hurt again.

It wasn't long before both girls had gone to sleep. They knew tomorrow would be a long day.

**A/N. So Will Sam and Haley finally get their chance to be happy and will Dean and Christy kill each other or find out that they still love each other. Who knows? Please review and let me know what you think : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks Jensen and Jared lover 89 and xxkissesandcuddlesxx for your review :) **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when Christy woke up, Haley was still sleeping. She got up and walked across to the bathroom and reached for the door knob and so did someone else.

"I think I was here first"

"I don't think so princess" Dean said and tried to push her out of the way.

"I believe I was" she pushed him back

"Don't push me Chris"

"You pushed me fist asshole and what are you going to do about it" she shoved him hard again. Both their hands where off the door and they looked at it then back at each other. They both went for the door and the same time. Pushing and pulling each other and neither willing to back down. All the commotion got Johns attention down stair and he hurried to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"I got here first and this bitch needs to back off"

"No I was here first and this prick needs to wait his turn"

"Ok that's enough, Dean just go down stair"

"Why me I didn't do anything" Dean said and John gave him a look so Dean let go of the door and stomped down stairs.

"Thank you Dean" Christy yelled and John looked at her

"No need for you to rub it in just hurry up there are other people in this house besides you"

"Yes sir" Christy said and walked in the bathroom.

* * *

The girls got dressed and headed down stairs where breakfast was ready. Haley was still embarrassed about last night that she tried to stay far away from Sam. She sat between her sister and uncle and Sam sat across from her. Dean sat across from Christy. It wasn't long before round two started. It was a small table and Dean was tall so when he moved his leg he kicked Christy in the shin. She looked up and him and he smiled. Christy pulled her leg back and kicked him back and he grunted. They both passed almost 10 kicks each before Bobby stepped in.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!!! If you two can't grow up and act like adults you need to leave the table"

"But Bobby he........."

"Young lady I don't care who started"

"Fine" she dropped he fork and got up. Dean started laughing

"Dean I think you need to get up to"

"But dad......."

"There's was no need for you to laugh so go" Dean picked up a biscuit and walked in the living room but Christy was already in there

"Are you following me Dean or do you just want you ass kicked today"

"In your dream baby"

"You know fine I'll leave, I don't have time for this" she got up to walk out the door but Dean blocked her way.

"Move it or lose it buddy"

"Make me" she went to move into him and he grabbed both her arms and pulled her to him where they were face to face, inches from each other and she felt her heart speed up a little "you know I love a frisky woman" he winked at her and she jerked away and walked around him.

"Your suck a jerk" went upstairs and slammed the door.

* * *

When every one was done eating, Haley got up and started to clear the dishes from the table.

"Do you need some help" Sam asked and she froze for a minute.

"No.................wait I mean if you want to" Sam smile and started picking up plates. He cleared his throat.

"You look good to by the way" he said and walked in the kitchen leaving her with the biggest smile across her face. She finished getting everything off the table and went into the kitchen with Sam.

"So Sam how long are you going to be here"

"Not really sure.......few months maybe.......is that ok with you"

"Defiantly" They both washed the dish and for the fist time she was glad to do them.

When she was dome she ran upstairs and couldn't wait to tell Christy what happened. Christy was still pissed about all the events of this morning, so when Haley walked in the room Christy started yelling.

"I can't stay in this damn house one more day with that jackass"

"Chris just calm down ok you'll get used to it"

"No I won't, I'm going to kill him in his sleep"

"Why do you to hate each other so much"

"Long story shot we both knew we needed to end things so we started fighting and things got carried away. I called him daddy's perfect little soldier and I was glad he was leaving because I didn't love him and he told me he never loved me I was just an easy lay. I slapped him and he slapped me back and that's it."

"But you guys didn't mean it.........did you?"

"I don't know Haley it was a long time ago ok, enough about me tell what happened after I was exiled from the table."

"Well me and Sam did the dishes" she said and smiled bit Christy looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Wow sorry I missed it...........when's they wedding?" She said and laughed.

"Don't ruin it for me I actually got through it with saying something stupid"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh its just I have never meat anyone who gets so worked up over dirty dishes but what the hell knock yourself out maybe you can Sam can do a load of laundry next."

"Well I guess to you it's not a big deal unless I said I screwed him on the counter like you would right" Haley got up and walked out the door. Christy didn't mean to hurt her feeling she was just still mad at Dean. She went out side to find her sister and apologize but when she walked out the door she saw Sam had got there first so she smiled and went in the house.

* * *

"Hey are you ok Haley?" Sam asked and Sat down next to her on the porch steps.

"Yeah I'm fine my sister can be a real bitch sometimes"

"I know what you mean........not that I'm saying you sisters a bitch I just know how older siblings are, Dean can be dick."

"Yeah I know what you meant Sam"

"Hey would you like to get out of here for awhile, I have to go pick up some stuff for dad and was wondering if you wanted to go with me"

"Id love to let me just go tell Uncle Bobby" They walked in the house and Sam went to find Dean to borrow his car.

"Hey Dean Can I borrow your car"

"What for"

"I need to go get some stuff for dad so just give me your key"

"No just use dad's truck" Christy heard them so she stepped in.

"Here Sam you can take my car, I don't mind" she said and gave Dean a cocky smile.

"Thanks Christy" He kissed on the cheek and went to find Haley.

"Do you have to always but in on other peoples conversations?"

"No I just do it to piss you off, it's easy"

"Just like you huh Christy" she felt hurt for a minute but didn't want him to know that. She reached back and punched him in the face and walked off.

Haley and Sam were about to leave and Christy pulled her sister aside.

"Look I'm sorry about how I acted I am really happy for you, if you like dishes well I like them to" she said and Haley laughed.

"I guess it can be our little inside joke"

"Yeah ….now get out of here and have fun, I want details when you get back"

"You got it" She hugged her sister and walked out the door. When Christy turned around John Bobby and Dean were all looking at her.

"What" she said and crossed her arms.

"I think we need to talk, you don't just go around hitting people" Bobby told her

"Oh come on, it's not my fault Deanna here can't take it"

"You know what…….." Dean started walking towards her and John pulled him back.

"You two, living room, NOW!" Christy and Dean followed the two men and sat down.

"Ok listen you to; we both have to leave tomorrow. I'm going to Kansas and Bobby has to go over to Virginia so you two need to watch out for Sam and Haley while were gone and that's going to be hard to do when you to cant seem to get along, Dean your 22 years old and Christy your 21, its time to GROW UP!" That was all John said and he walked out.

"We mean it you to whatever problems you have with each other you need to get over it" Bobby went in the back to finsh getting his stuff ready to go and Dean and Christy just sat there. Dean looked over and her.

"I'm so kicking your ass when they leave" He said and she got up

"I'm so scared Dean, but your dad told you to behave so you will just like a good little boy" Dean was about to get up when John walked back in and he sat down.

"Stay" Christy said and walked up stairs. He couldn't help but check her out. Even though he couldn't stand her at the moment she "still was so fucking hot" he thought to himself.

When Christy got up stairs she sat on her bed and sighed. "Dean so hot when he was mad" she thought and laid back. She really didn't mean to hit him it just happened. She was tried of worrying about it so she turned her thought over to Sam and Haley and wondered how here little sister was doing.

**A/N ok so I cut it a little short but I will be putting more Sam and Haley in the next one and as always more Dean Christy Drama. Please review and let me know what you think. Also If there is a particularly couple you like more of let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Haley had only been gone a few minute and she still wasn't she where they were going. She was really nervous and wasn't sure what to say without making an ass out of herself.

"So Haley I have a confession"

"What's that?"

"I don't need to get anything for dad I just though we could get away from all the Dean and Christy drama..............you mad"

"No to be honest I'm glad we left.............so where we going"

"I really don't know" he laughed and she smiled

"You wanna go over to the lake"

"Sounds good to me, we can catch up" Sam headed in the direction of the lake they used to go to as kids and Haley was on cloud nine right now.

They pulled up to the lake and stopped. They were both quiet for a little while. Sam was just as nervouse as she was. He though she was more beautiful now than she was back then.

"So Sam what's new with you"

"Not much you know just always on the road……….. I'm sorry to hear about you dad"

"Thank, Christy took it pretty hard at first but at least we still have each other and Bobby"

"So what's next for you college or anything" Sam asked

"I applied to a local college but I haven't heard back yet. What about you? I remember you saying you wanted to be a lawyer."

"Well I haven't told anybody this so don't say anything ok?

"I promise"

"I got in to Stanford; I'm supposed to be there in 2 months"

"Sam that's great"

"Yeah, but I don't think Dad will see it that way"

"Maybe he will understand, if not just go anyway its your life"

"I plan to" Once again the silence took over and the took just looked ahead. Haley was happy for him. She knew how much he wanted to get away from this life.

"Haley can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"What would you do If I kissed you" she felt like she had passed out. She has only had one kiss in her life and it was really bad. The last thing she wanted to do was to mess up, but she decided to go for it.

"Kiss you right back" she turned to look at him and he leaned over and they shared their first kiss at their favorite place and it was perfect.

* * *

Back at Bobby's, Christy and Dean tried to stay clear of each other but the house didn't seen to be big enough. Everywhere Dean went Christy was there and same for her. She walked out back and over to the old tire swing. She went over to the tree and wanted to see if it was still there, and it was. DW+CS. She ran her hand over the carving.

"I remember when I did that" Dean and Christy jump a little

"Dean you scared me, what are you doing out here"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, you had every right to hit me"

"I know that's why I did" they stood there for a minute both a little lost on what to say.

"Look that's all I wanted to say so..........see ya"

She watched him walk away and looked back at the tree. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day she lost her virginity to Dean. He carved it and said he wanted a way to remember that day forever. She wiped a single tear from her eye and walked back in the house unaware Dean was watching her the whole time. He didn't want to fight with her but he thought there was no way the could ever been friends. She was more than that to him and always would be but their lives were to complicated for them to ever have a chance.

Christy went in the house and made some lunch for everyone as a way of saying she was sorry for this morning. She gave everyone a sandwich and sat down.

"You didn't poision mine did you" Dean said and got a drink

"No I put it in your cup, I knew you would go for that first" she smiled and went back to eating.

"Ok you two lets try something, honestly I cant leave knowing you two may kill each other in my house"

"Uncle Bobby do we really have to do this, we're fine, I wont kill Dean"

"We are doing this now just listen, why don't you say something nice about Dean"

"What are you high"

"Yeah Christy tell me how great I am" Dean smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Alphabetical order now go"

"Fine, Dean your………….. tall"

"You forget dark and handsome"

"No I didn't forget"

"Ok Dean now you" John said

"Well can't say shes tall but I can only think of on good quality and that's she's great in bed" Christy spit her drink and and John and bobby about chocked.

"Dean Winchester you apologize" John said

"What it was the best way to end this conversation and can I get up"

"Yes please" Christy said and Dean walked off and John and Bobby looked over at her "I have no idea what hes talking about, my I be excused"

"Please" Bobby said

"Anymore ideas Bobby" John asked

"Well I was going to say lock them in a closet but that's out of the question now."

Christy walked up to Dean who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Really Dean you had to go there, they didn't exactly know that"

"Well they do know" Dean got up and got close to her ear "Besides it's the truth" he walked off and Christy stood there before walking out the front door and up the hill behind the house. She wasn't flatter that he thought she was great in bed. She was upset because apparently that was her only good quality. She sat at the top of the hill against the tree and cried. She was beginning to think he was right. Maybe she didn't have anything good about her. All her life she was always told to look after Haley, keep her safe. She never even been on a real date. There was never time, so after Dean she just found it easier and easier to hook up with random people so she didn't get her heart broke again. But then again, no one ever asked her out.

* * *

Back at the lake Sam and Haley were still locked on to each other. Sam finally pulled away and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Cant say I was expecting that today" she said

"Well I have been wanting to do that for 5 years and this seemed like the perfect place."

"Yeah it is"

"I guess we better get back now before Bobby sent out a search part for you"

"Yeah …………..hey Sam"

"Yeah?"

"I had a great time……..thank you"

"Well I hope we can do it again, maybe we can go out tomorrow after dad and Bobby head out."

"I would like that"

"Ok lets get back and see which one of us is now an only child" Haley laughed and they headed back home.

By the time they got back it was it was dark out. Haley went inside to find her sister. She couldn't wait to tell her about her day. She ran upstairs and Christy wasn't in her room so she went back down stairs.

"Hey Uncle Bobby wheres Christy"

"I don't know is she not in her room?"

"No" she said and walked in the living room where John and the boys where "Hey John have you seen Christy"

"No Honey I haven't"

"huh………where did she go"

John got up as Bobby walked in. They hadn't seen her since lunch and hadn't really thought about it. John looked over at Dean

"Don't look at me I haven't seen her" truth was if she was missing he knew where she might be. All the others went out front and Dean snuck out the back and went up the hill. She was sitting just where he thought she would be.

"Hey your sisters looking for you"

"Ok" she said and turned farther away from him. He was the last person she wanted to see her cry because Christy Singer didn't cry. Dean stood there for a minute and she didn't get up he walked over to her

"Come one Bobbys looking for you to"

"Fine I'll be down in a little while, just go"

"Whats wrong with you"

"Nothing, please leave me alone" Dean had never heard that sound in her voice before _was she crying _he thought.

"Would you just come on before they worry" and there it was. They. He didn't even care where she was, he was just the only person who knew she liked to come up here when she needed a break from it all. She wiped her eyes and got up. She walked past Dean wan her grabbed her arm.

"Next time you want to run off, tell someone where you're going"

"Someone who cares right Dean" she jerked her arm away and headed back to the house.

When she got there she didn't want to talk so she just went upstairs to her room and went to her bag. She pulled out a small medicin bottle and took 2 pills from it. She looked at them before taking them right as Haley walked in the door.

"Hey you ok"

"Yeah just a head ache….so tell me what happened?"

"He kissed me"

"Really………..oh my god I am so happy for you Haley I really am" She hugged her sister and closed her eyes for a minuite. She would give anything to go back and be more like her. To have that feeling of someone caring about you and have the perfect day end with nothing but a kiss.

"guess what Chris"

"What"

"He asked me to go out with him tomorrow night, so can we barrow your car, please?"

"Sure, that's fine as long as you drop me off somewhere so I don't have to sit here with Dean all night"

"You got it"

Haley left the room and Christy sat on the bed trying to figure out where it all went wrong for her. Maybe falling in love at 16 had a lot to do with it. No one would ever be Dean to her. "Whoever said its better to have loved and lost obviously didn't lose it all at 16" she thought and lay down and went to sleep.

**A/N So I tried to even it out a little between the couples. It was hard to pick one. Please Please let me know what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I only have a few more chapters to do and I will be writing a few different parts to this story……if you want :)**

**Chapter 4**

Haley woke early the next day. She was so excited about her date tonight. She knew she didn't have anything nice to wear so she went over to her sister bag to see if she had anything that would make her look great. She dug through the bag pulling out different shirt. She got to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a small pill bottle. She looked at it and sighed as she sat down on her bed. She knew her sister had been taking painkillers a while back but Christy told her she had stopped.

"Christy wake up" she said and Christy just rolled over" you promised me"

"Promised you what" she said and rolled over to see her sister holding her pill bottle" why the hell where going through my stuff" she said and took the bottle from her

"That's not the point, you promised"

"I just had a head ache it's no big deal" she got up and started getting dressed

"Take Tylenol like everybody else!!"

"This is none of you business just stay out of my stuff"

All the yelling woke the boys up and Sam and Dean can in to see what was wrong

"What are you two yelling about it 6 in the morning" Dean said rubbing his eyes

"Nothing, my sister needs to mind her own business, move" Christy said and walked out the door. Sam looked over at Haley who just smiled with tears in here eyes.

"Haley what happened" Sam said and walked over to her and dean watched. He knew something was wrong

"Nothing just a little disagreement that's all its fine, hey why don't we go down stair and I can make everyone breakfast for John and Bobby head out"

"Sound good mind if I help"

"I would love that" they walked out the door and headed down stairs. Dean stood in the room for a minute just trying to think of what would make Christy flip out on her sister.

When they went down stair Haley and Sam started breakfast while Dean helped John and Bobby load up.

"Where's Christy" Bobby asked when he didn't see her car

"I think she had to go to the store or something" Dean said. He didn't want to tell bobby about the girls fight this morning. They went in and all where about to get a plate when Christy walked in.

"Morning sweetie, where did you go" Bobby ask as she walked in

"It is a good morning so I just went for a drive"

"Ok........well Haley and Sam made breakfast"

"No thank I'm not hungry " Haley looked over at he sister when she sat down. She hated seeing her like this. She wasn't happy like everyone else thought she was, she was miserable. Dean looked over at Christy who smiling back at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just got a good night sleep so I'm in a good mood something wrong with that's"

"No glad you flipped the bitch switch off" Dean expected a come back but he got nothing

"Hey Uncle Bobby I'm gonna go lay down for a little while but wake me up before you leave"

"Ok sweetie........you feel ok?"

"Yeah.......great just a little head ache all of a sudden I'm fine". She got up and walked up stairs and everyone left at the table looked over at Haley

"She just gets head ache sometime" she looked down at her plate hoping know one else said anything.

* * *

After breakfast Haley went up stair to check on her sister. When she got up there Christy was sitting on the bed.

"Haley I'm sorry for snapping this morning"

"Its ok, I'm just worried about you"

"Don't be ok I'm fine right now let's worry about you and your big date tonight" she smiled

"That's why I was going through your bag I wanted to borrow something to wear"

"You can borrow anything you want but personal I think you should wear this" she pulled out a black knee length dress.

"Its perfect.............thank you"

"Anytime"

"Christy can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"If something was wrong you would tell me right"

"Of course……….i'll be fine just a lot going on right now but nothing to worry about" Christy hated lying to her sister but what she had going one was her problem to deal with.

* * *

Down stair John and Bobby were about the leave so Bobby called to the girls who came running down the stairs

"I want you two to behave......I'll be back in a few days" they gave him a kiss on the cheek AND he headed out and the four where left standing in the house.

When he was sure they were gone Sam pulled Haley into the kitchen and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing I have just been wanting to do that all morning"

"Really"

"Yeah and I'm really excited about tonight............so does 6 sound good to you"

"Sounds great" she said and he captured her lips again.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet. Christy helped her sister get ready and Dean gave Sam the big brother talk which was nothing but the advice to were a condom.

Haley came down stair at 6 and Sam was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful Haley"

"Thanks Sam, you ready"

"Yeah and thanks again Christy for letting us use your car"

"Anytime just don't be out to late you two"

"We wont. Hey did you want us to drop you off at the movies or something" Haley asked

"No I think I may just hang out here, maybe go to bed early" Haley gave her sister a kiss and they went out the door. Christy walked in the Living room where Dean was grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Big night" she asked him

"Don't know yet, but we'll see" Dean grabbed his keys and went out side. Christy just stood there in the living room and looked around. She noticed the liquor cabinet and decided what the hell, if she had to sit here alone all night might as well have fun doing it. She reached in her pocket and pulled 2 pills from her pocket and chased it with some vodka and went to sit on the couch. She had so many thoughts running through her head she just wanted to forget one night.

Dean drove down to a bar and went in. He felt bad for leaving Christy by herself but he just figured she would want to be alone. He sat at the bar and ordered a shot. He just sat there and looked at it. Part of him wish he would have stayed at the house. There was so much he wanted to tell Christy. He wanted to tell her that he did love her back then and he only said what her said because she said she didn't love him. The day she said that broke his heart. She was the first girl he ever loved. The more he sat ther and thought about it the more he realized that he still loved her. He never wanted to hurt her. After sitting there for and hour staring at the sam shot of whiskey he decided to go home and tell her how he felt. It was now or never because once again when his dad got back he would be leaving and he wasn't sure when he would get another chance.

* * *

Sam and Haley pulled up to the restaurant and went it. It was a nice quiet place where they could talk about anything and everything. They went in and got a table near the back so it was a little more private.

"So Sam when do you plan on telling your Dad about Stanford"

"When he gets back I guess I can't really leave with him when I need to be getting ready."

"I'm so proud of you, you deserve it"

"Yeah but I found a down flaw"

"Oh yeah and what's that"

"I won't get to be with you" he said and tears formed in Haley's eyes.

"Well we still have a few more weeks together so let's make the most of them"

They finish there dinner and left and went to what was now there spot, the lake. This time they got out and went to sit on the dock. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. It was getting a little chilly so Sam took off his jacket and handed it to Haley.

"Sam do you think it's possible to love someone when you're thirteen"

"Yes…..that's when I fell in love with you" Sam looked deep in her eyes and gave her the slowest, most passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime and they both hoped it would. There was no way this night could get anymore perfect.

* * *

Dean pulled down the long drive way and stopped his car. He sat there for a few minutes before going in. He didn't know what he was going to say to her yet. Finally he got out and walked in. He saw Christy laying on the couch sleeping. He walked over to her and shook her.

"Hey Christy wake up I need to talk to you" when she didn't move he shook her again "hey come on I know you can here me" She still didn't move so he pulled her on her back and realized something was wrong. He looked down at the floor and saw an empty bottle of vodka next to a medicine container. He panicked

"Hey Christy come on wake up" he tapped her softly on the cheeks and still didn't get a response. He checked to see if she was breathing and she was. He picked her up and ran her upstairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Christy, come on baby don't do this to me, wake up" he slapped her a little harder and held her under the water. He held her tightly against him. He felt her hand move against him and he jerked back and she looked up at him

"De.....dean....its.......c...cold" Dean smiled and turned the water off. He was still holding her and carried her across the hall to her room. He sat her down on the floor against the bed and found her some clothes. She was shivering so it was hard for her to talk.

"I....I.....normally don't get this .......friendly til the second date"

"You think this is funny, you scared the shit out of me Chris"

"I was just .....sl....sleeping"

"No you were just passed out" Dean said and got on the floor with her and took off her shirt." Can you stand up?"

"Yes" Dean stood up and pulled her up and she fell into him and her eyes met with his.

"You need to get out of these clothes" he told her and she held on to him as she got dressed. When she was done she crawled slowly in the bed and covered up. Dean left the room and went to change. He came back in her room and went over to check on her.

"I was hoping you would come back" she said and he sat next to her.

"What's wrong with you, what were you thinking"

"I just wanted to make it go away"

"What go away?"

"The pain of losing my father, everything with you, but you were right"

"About what"

"The only good quality I have" Dean rubbed his hand down his face and looked at her.

"I just said that to hurt you, I didn't mean it you have so many good things about you. You beautiful, smart, funny, can throw a great punch and back then when I said you were easy I was just mad. Honestly I never had to work so hard in my life" he laughed and he got a small smile from her.

"I lied to you Dean, I did love you" he really didn't know what to say to that she moved over and pulled back the covers and he got in next to her and put his arms around her.

"I loved you to you know that and I still do"

"How can you I'm a mess" she said and started to cry

"You not a mess, you've just been through a lot, but drinking, pill what the hell were you thinking Christy"

"That it helped in some way I don't know it just started a few months ago after I met this guy and it just kind of stuck I guess"

"Christy listen the reason I came back tonight was to tell you I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, truth is I was a little excited to see you"

"Was I what you expected?"

"No....................you're more beautiful than I remember" he said and put his hand on her face and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Promise me your done ok, no more and I want the name and number of this guy you met" Christy smiled and kissed him deeper than the kiss he gave her.

"You know Dean, I still love you to but where are just where we started 5 years ago and still going in the same direction"

"I know but that's tomorrows problem right now I'm happy just laying here with you"

"Me to……….but don't think you getting lucky there buddy"

"Hey I saved you life" he said and smiled

"I was passed out not comatose Dean"

"Maybe you were but I didn't know that"

"Well thank you anyways" she kissed him one more time before falling back to sleep and she had never felt more safe than she did at this moment.

* * *

When Sam and Haley pulled back up they saw Dean's car and thought the worst.

"This cant be good" Haley said and they got out and went inside. They notice the noticed the empty liquor bottle and they went up stairs. There was water all over the bathroom so Haley opened her door and saw Dean and Christy curled up together in bed.

"I don't even want to know" Sam said and they shut the door.

"Well I guess that means I'm on the couch tonight"

"Or you can share with me" Sam said nervously "I mean you can have Deans bed if you want"

"I think I like the first choice better" She said and Kissed him and went into the room down the hall.

**A/N ok so I am leaving the next chapter up to you guys. You're the readers so tell me what you want to read. I have most of the next chapter written leading up to the end but the beginning is a blank really. Should Sam and Haley have a moment and or Dean and Christy, maybe both. I know what's going to happen and like I said I already have a sequel in mind but please please please let me know what you think and if you like it and thanks for reading : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the reviews I got. This chapter is pretty much Mature all the way with a little in-between. Everybody gets a little love : )**

**Chapter 5**

Haley followed Sam into his room. She had never shared a room with a guy let alone a bed. Right now she really wanted some sisterly advice but she knew she was on her own. Sam she the door and took off his shirt and Haley got really nervous.

"I'm sorry is this ok I normally just sleep in shorts"

"That's fine......all my clothes are in my room so I'll just sleep in this I guess" Sam walked over and grabbed a long button up shirt and gave it to her.

"Here you can sleep in this"

"Ok I'm gonna go change" Haley took the shirt and went to change in the bathroom. After she was done she looked in the mirror at herself. She wanted to be with Sam and tonight seemed like the perfect time, she just hoped he felt the same. She walked back down the hall and into Sam room and he was already in the bed. She turned off the light and got in next to him.

"You sure you ok with this Haley"

"I'm sure................Sam can I ask you something"

"What is it"

"I know you said you loved me but are you...............attracted to me you know in that way"

"Oh god yes....its just I kind of never been here before"

"Me either this is normally Christy's department"

"Yeah same with Dean, I just was never into the hooking up with random chicks" Haley just laid there and she knew the more she did the more nervous she was going to get and she knew she wanted to be with Sam. She rolled on her side so she was facing him and he did the Sam. He pushed a strand of hair off he face and kissed her. She rested her hands on his chest and moved closer to him deepening the kiss more. He ran his hand down her side and lifted her leg so it was rested on his. His hand moved slowly up the inside of her leg until he reached he panties. He rubbed the outside of them and Haley jumped a little and he pulled away from her mouth.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm great........it's just new" she said and captured his lips and his hand stared moving again. He felt her getting wet so he rolled over on top of her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this I mean we can stop"

"I want to.......do you?"

"Defiantly". Sam got off the bed and walked over to Dean's bag. He knew his brother always had condoms. Haley sat up and removed he clothes. When Sam was done he walked back over to the bed and got in. They were both nervous but they had never been surer about anything. Sam got on top and positioned himself at her entrance and looked down at her and she was biting on her lip

"I love you Haley" he said and kissed her as he entered her slow and she squeezed her eyes tight. There was pain but she remembered Christy telling her about her first time. Sam could tell she was a little uncomfortable so he eased out slow before going back in at the same speed. After a few more time in and out the pain went away and there was pleasure. Sam let out a low grunt quickened his movements and received a moan of approval from Haley. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into Sam's back and it drove him crazy. She had this feeling come over her and she knew she must be close. She wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer and deeper into her.

"Sam I....I....think I'm............oh my god!!!" She didn't finish her sentence before came. She moaned his name loudly not caring if anyone heard her. Sam was so turned on hearing his name pass through those sweet lips he started going faster and harder until he reached his own climax.

The both lay there breathless and she looked up at Sam and smiled. He gave her a quick kiss before getting up and disposing of the Condom. He climbed back in bed with her and she had never felt so good.

* * *

The next morning Christy rolled over and saw dean. At first she was confused but them she remembered and felt awful. How could she let Dean find her that way. He must think she's crazy. She started to get out of bed but Dean pulled her back.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I didn't know if I should still be here when you woke up or not."

"Why would you say that?"

"I made an ass out of myself last night Dean"

"Not to bad" he said and pulled her down to him and kissed her." I think we cleared the air a little"

"Yeah I guess" Christy looked over and saw here sisters empty bed " where's Haley..............did they come home"

"I never heard them" Christy got up and went into the hall and saw her dress in the bathroom so she knew she had to be there, but where. Then it came to her and she smiled and went back to her room and got back in bed with Dean.

"You find her"

"I think I know where she might be"

"Good......now how about you go make breakfast....I'm starving" Dean said and she smacked him

"Well I guess its the lest I can do considering you didn't get any last night"

"Hey you were passed out so how do you know" she slapped him again and he laughed

"Your sick Dean Winchester"

"But you love me"

"Whatever" she said and walked to the door and turned around "I just said that hoping I would get some" she gave him a smile and walked out.

"Depends on how fast you make breakfast" he yelled and got up.

* * *

Christy had finished cooking so she called up to Sam and Haley. They both came down stairs and Christy and Dean looked at them and smiled. They both knew the look all to well.

"Morning you two, good night?" Christy asked and smiled at her sister

"It was fun" Haley said and sat down "so whats the plans for today"

"Don't know about you guys but I got a date later" Dean said and Christy look at him.

"Are you serious Dean" Christy snapped

"What, is there something wrong with that"

"No I guess not your single so what the hell, do what you want" Christy got up and went up stairs and Sam and Haley looked over at him.

"You a jerk Dean you know that" Haley said

"Ok before you go all crazy on me let me explain, its with your sister she just doesn't need to know right now ok" he said and got up. He went upstairs to talk to Christy but she wouldn't let him in. Dean knew she was mad but he had a feeling she would get over it soon.

* * *

Christy stayed in her room for the rest of the day, she didn't even want to talk to her sister but Haley knew she had to get dress so she thought of something.

"Hey Christy why don't me and you go do something"

"I really don't want to Haley ok"

"Please it could be fun we never really just go out, you might meet a guy"

"Give me 10 minutes" she said and got up to get dresses. Haley went down stairs and sat next to Sam on the couch. When Christy walked down stair she heard someone at the door so she went to answer it. When she opened the door Dean was standing there.

"Dean what are you doing, aren't you supposed to be on your date?"

"Well yeah……….you ready"

"What?" Christy asked not sure if she heard him right

"You're my date, if you wanna go" Dean said and she had the biggest smile on her face and looked at her sister. She grabbed her jacket on they left.

They went and got something to eat before heading over to an overlook point they went to when they were younger. Dean and Christy sat there just looking out. You could see the whole city below them. This spot had a lot of memories for them. First kiss, first I love you, first time and now first date.

"Thank you" Christy said and Dean looked over at her

"For what?"

"All this, last night , I've been messed up for awhile. After dad died………I don't know I just felt kind of useless and most night I just wanted to forget who I was.

"You try to put to much on yourself, you're a good person and a good sister you just need to realize that" Dean said and she got closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"Dean you know this will never work don't you"

"I know but it doesn't mean I don't want it to, me and you, we're just alike and that not really a good thing"

"Yeah…………maybe we can be one of those zip code couples"

"What the hell is that"

"Well whenever where in the same zip code we're together and when we're not well……..we don't ever have to talk about that"

"That could work, can't say I'm to happy about the idea of you with someone else but I get your point"

"I won't ever _BE_ with someone else because my heart belongs to you and one day maybe it will be different"

"I think I can live with that, for a little while and one day I will come back for you"

"I know but until then, we'll just play it by ear."

"You know we just so happen to be in the same place right now" he said

"So I noticed" she said and he turned her head and kissed her. "So Dean how about we get out of here, nearest motel maybe"

"Whatever you want baby" he kissed her one more time before driving off. He still had her arm around her and she leaned over and started kissing that little spot on his neck and he drove even fast as her hand rubbed over the front of his jeans.

They were barley in the motel room before they were all over each other. She pulled Deans shirt over his head and he took hers off and threw in on the floor. He pushed her into the nearest wall and started kissing down her neck. When she started to moan he felt himself get even harder. He moved back up to her mouth and moved his hands down her back down to her ass and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Dean carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He began working his way down her body and she arched into him. He got down to her jean and jerked the button open and pulled them off along with her panties. She sat up and quickly undid his belt and pulled his jeans down as he removed her bra. He pushed her back down and got between he legs and started licking and sucking every inch of her.

"Holy Shit Dean!" she ran he fingers through his hair before pulling him back up to her and flipping them over. Christy ran he nails over his chest. She kissed down until she got to his boxers. She pulled them down and started running her tongue over his tip

"Fuck Christy!!" Was all he said and she took him all the way in her mouth; he knew she needed to stop before he came right then.

He jerked her up and flipped them over. It only took one trust and he was completely inside her. It was the best feeling in the world. He looked at her for a minute before he began going in out and out of her. She started moving her hips and it only made him go faster.

"Oh God…..harder!!"

"You feel so fucking good"

Deans lifted her legs so he could go deeper and when he did she dug her nails in his back and his only made him pound into her harder. He knew she was close he released one of her legs and reached between them and started rubbing her clit and that was it she came harder than she had in a long time.

He knew he was close so he slammed into her a few more time before coming deep inside her.

"Wow" She said breathing heavily

"You're telling me, I may have to move to your zip code." Dean got up and handed her clothes over to her and they got dresses and headed home to spend the last night they had for awhile together. They knew John and Bobby would be back and Dean would have to leave.

****Not to bad I hope…I decided to go with both couples : ) please R&R!!!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Christy and Dean got back to the house and spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Christy didn't want him to go but at least this time he was leaving on better terms.

When she woke up the next morning,she went across the hall to get a shower before everyone else got up. She was so lost in her own thought she didn't hear the door open. When she turned around to rinse the shampoo out of her hair she saw Dean standing in front of her and she screamed.

"God dean you scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry but I just couldn't resist seeing you in the shower" he went forward and put his arms around her and kissed her. He spun her around and pinned her to the back wall and cupped her breast and she moaned in approval. He started moving his hand down her stomach and she stopped him.

"Dean Stop Haley and Sam could get up any minute" he started placing kisses on her neck and she leaned her head against the wall.

"Really.......Dean....we need to.........oh shit!!! Was all she got out and he eased a finger inside her

"Do you really want me to stop" he grinned against her neck

"No .................but.....you.......you need to"

"Why" he said and there was a knock at the door

"That's why"

"Christy are you ok I heard you scream" Haley said though the door.

"I'm fine I'll be out in a sec" she said and look back at dean "told you" she reached around. And turned of the water and got out

"Oh come on you can't leave me like this" Dean said and she smiled

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later" she grabbed a towel and walked out.

Haley walked back into Sam's room and got back in bed.

"So what happened"

"I don't know but I don't think she was alone"

"Only them to would take a shower and turn it into something more"

"Hey Sam are you going to talk to you dad today"

"I really don't have a choice"

"its gonna be ok, no matter what happens" Sam kissed he on the head

"I hope your right Haley"

* * *

Christy was down stair making some coffee and Dean came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"So how about you make it up to me now"

"Really Dean.........in the kitchen"

"Hey it would be a first for me"

"You got a point" she turned around and pushed him into a chair and straddled his lap. He kissed him hungrily and rocked her hips against him.

"Damn You're killing me baby"

"That's the idea" she went back to kissing him when they heard someone clear their throat

"Go away or shut your eyes" Dean said assuming it was Sam

"Well considering it my house I don't have to do either" Christy jumped up to see John and Bobby in the door way.

"When did you guys get back" she asked

"Just in time it looks like" John said and Dean got up

"we'll just go get Sam and Haley" he grabbed Christy's hand and they went upstairs.

Haley and Sam were in a very heated up make out session and somehow Sam managed to remove her shirt and was cupping her breast when the door opened

"Oh my god......full frontal Haley" Christy said and went out the door

"You go Sam" Dean said and leaned against the door but Christy jerked him back and shut the door.

"That's was embarrassing" Haley said and grabbed her shirt off the floor.

"Hey after all we have to go through with them, they deserved it"

"Your right, what did they want". They got up and got dressed and went down to Christy's room.

"What's going on" Haley asked and Dean smiled at her and Christy smacked him on the head

"Stop Dean, we just wanted to tell you John and Bobby are back"

"Really.......that's soon"

"Yeah so I guess Sam should get packing". Christy said and Haley knew Sam need to talk to John in private.

"Hey Christy you think me you and bobby could go out for a little while"

"Sure but why"

"Sam has something he needs to talk to his dad about"

"Ok I guess we just need to find away to get Bobby to leave then"

"You'll think of something" she smile and they went in the living room with the guys.

When they got in the Sam looked at Haley and she new he was ready so she nudged her sister.

"Hey uncle Bobby can we talk to you"

"Sure what is it" he said not looking up from his books

"It's kind of ...........personal"

"Ok sweetie just give me a little while ok"

"No I need to talk you now, it's about.......uh...........sex" she said and Dean who was drinking some coffee spit it out and looked at her. Bobby jumped up and walked over to them

"Can you guys excuse us please" Bobby said and grabbed Christy and Haley and pulled them out of the room.

John was getting some work together and Sam came over to him.

"Dad can we talk"

"Sam I gave you the sex talk a long time ago"

"It's not about that"

"Ok what is it"

"I'm not leaving with you today" John looked up at him

"Excuse me...........Sam I know you like Haley but she'll still be here in a few months"

"That's not it...................I got into college, full ride"

"So your just taking off, is that right"

"I just................I wanna do something else with my life" Sam said but John was furious and got up and headed to the door

"If you leave, don't bother coming back...................Dean go load the car" Dean didn't know what to say to his brother at the time so he did what his dad told him. Sam was hurt but he knew it was his life and this is what he wanted

* * *

Bobby didn't know where to start. He never though he would have to answer these kind of questions.

"So Christy.......what do you want to know"

"Oh nothing...........we just needed to get you away from John"

"So you don't have a question about.....................sss....sex"

"Oh god no.....................that ship sailed a long time ago and came back a time or two"

"Really..................I need to keep a better eye on you" he said and they heard a door slam and Haley knew it must have not gone over well.

They walked out of the room and went to see what was going but when they got to the living room Sam was sitting on the couch and Dean and John were outside loading the cars. Haley went to talk to Sam while Christy and Bobby went out side.

"What's going on Guy"

"Sorry Bobby But we need to be hitting the road" John said and Christy looked at Dean and walked over to her and dragged he into the garage

"Looks like I need a rain check on you making it up to me"

"What going on"

"Sam has decided to go to college"

"What........when did he decide this"

"I don't know but dads pretty upset about it"

"So your leaving I guess"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be back one day"

"I'll be here..........just make sure you call first" Christy smiled and he kissed her

"I'll see you soon Christy"

"Be careful Dean"

"You to" Dean kissed her again and she walked him to his car. She watched him leave but knew he would be back one day.

"You ok Christy"

"Yeah..............so how about we go in and find some evil sons of bitches to kill shall we"

"Christy do you have to talk that way"

"Yes" she said and walked up to the house. She went up to her room. She had a feeling Sam and Haley had a lot to talk about, and something told her it may not end well.

**Not my favorite chapter but I was leading up to Sam and Haley which is the next chapter and then we'll get more into the relationships and what not. Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had a very long past few weeks but now I hope to keep updating more often. Thanks again for the review and I hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter 7**

Haley sat there on the couch just watching Sam. She knew he was upset but she wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better. She was upset that John would just leave like that but she knew there was a chance he would overreact.

"Sam do you want to talk about it" she asked and got closer to him.

"I just can't believe they just left, I mean I knew dad would be upset but I never thought it would be this bad, I at least thought Dean would understand"

"Just give it time; John and Dean will come around their your family. This is just all new to them right now."

"I hope your right............I guess I need to go pack". Sam got up and went to get his stuff together. Haley knew what needed to happen but wasn't ready to admit it. She went to find her sister and get some advice.

* * *

When Haley walked in her room, Christy was lying on her bed playing with her phone and smiling. God only knew what her sister was up to now.

"Do I even want to know what you are doing Christy"

"oh nothing.........I'm just sexting Dean"

"What is that" Christy raised her eyebrow and looked at Haley

"Think about it Haley" It took her a minute but it finally came to her

"Oh god........really? Only you to would do something like that but if you dont mind not doing that; I need to talk to you"

"Fine I guess it can wait, what can I help you with" Christy sat her phone and looked at her sister.

"It about Sam, he's leaves in the morning and I just don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean........I don't think it's going to work out. He's going to be in college and I want him to enjoy that and I just don't think he can if we are together.

"Why would you think that? He loves you Haley"

"Because it the truth, we can't have a relationship when we're miles apart. I mean I want to go to college to and I love Sam I do but I would rather end it on good turns now"

"I understand that more than anyone but you need to talk to him about this and see how he feels..............sooner rather than later"

"I know...............I'm going to go talk to him, you can go back to do whatever" she said and Christy smiled and grabbed her phone. She loved messing with Dean in so many ways.

* * *

Haley stood in front and Sam's door and took a deep breath then knocked before walking in. Sam was packing and it was hard for Haley to keep from crying.

"Sam I need to talk to you"

"Sure, what's up" Haley walked over and sat on his bed and he sat next to her. He could tell something was wrong with her. "Just talk to me, what's wrong". Haley wiped a single tear from her eye and looked at him

"Sam I don't we can keep doing this". He was a little surprised and confused.

"What are you talking about Haley?"

"Us Sam.........you leave in the morning and I love you I do but we need to be realistic about this, it will never work". Sam knew she had a point but he didn't want to lose her.

"Haley we can make it work"

"Maybe for awhile but one day we are going to resent each other and I don't want that" Sam knew there was nothing he could say to change her mind. She was right. He never wanted her to resent him for anything.

"So what do we do now?"

"Have one more night together and try not to think of anything else but each other"

"I would really like that Haley". Sam leaned in and kissed her passionately. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to.

They spent the rest of the night in Sams room making love and holding each other close. They both knew it would be the last time. At least for a while.

* * *

They next morning Sam grabbed his stuff and Christy drove them to the bus station. They got there and walked to the loading spot and Christy went up to Sam.

"Don't screw up ok" she smiled "I love ya Sam so be careful and you call me if you need anything an if anyone give you a hard time aabout being a dork just let me know"

"Your funny Christy" he hugged her "you be careful, stay out of trouble and keep Dean in line for me"

"I will" she let go of him and looked at her sister who was crying "I think someone's waiting on you" Christy walked away and back to her car leaving Sam and Haley to say their goodbyes.

"So I guess this is it" Sam said and Haley just looked down. He lifted he head and his eyes met hers. "I love you Haley and I promise one day we will be together again. I really believe that".

"Me to and I will always love you Sam" She gave him one final kiss and they heard that the bus was getting ready to leave. Sam picked up his bag and walked away. He never looked back because he knew if he did he wouldn't leave at all.

Haley sat down on a bench and watched the bus pull away. She felt someone sit down beside her and looked over to see Christy.

"You're going to be ok, we still have each other"

"I know and I thank god for that" Haley leaned on her sisters shoulder.

"Those damn Winchester, why do they have to be so hot". Christy said and Haley laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, at least you still have Dean"

"No not really, sure I talk to him now but we both know that wont last, but its ok because me and you, we're going to be fine"

"I hope so". They got up and walked back to the car. They both knew that Sam and Dean would never been out of their lives but they had to move on or try. At least for as long as they could but something told them that one day they would all be back and bringing all the heartache and drama with them but as always they would be waiting.

**A/N: I know it was short but I had to write this one in. I had been working on the next chapter and total forget where I left off. The next one skipped ahead a little to the main story. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I put a poll on my page so if you like this story more than the other one I have written let me know. Thank for reading and please review and keep me motivated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you guys for the review, you're great!!**

**Chapter 8**

_**2 years later**_

Christy sat at a bar by herself relaxing after finishing a job. She checked her voicemail and had a message from Haley.

_**Hey it me, just wanted to see if you were ok. I have great new so call me when you get this and please be careful, I love you, call me back.**_

Christy hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. She hated being alone but Haley had her own life now and Christy was happy for her sister but she always had this feeling that something was missing in her life. Deep down she knew what it was but it was something she would never fully have.

She ordered another beer as guy number three came her way. Normally she would have just taken the first guy that hit on her back to her room, but not tonight. There wasn't anyone who caught her eye yet. After telling guy number three to go fuck himself, guy number four wasn't far behind and she rolled her eyes as he sat next to her. She looked over at him and smiled. This guy might be the one.

"Can I buy you a drink" he asked

"Well if you plan on getting anywhere with me, I would say that's a good start" she said as she sipped her beer.

"What are you doing in a place like this and all by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing........but I really don't care so I'm not" she said and turned back around.

"Wow....someone's a little bitchy tonight" he said and she turned to face him.

"Listen buddy, I don't need a lecture so lets cut the nice to meet you's and just get the hell out of here because we both know that's what going to happen so let just cut the shit ok" she said and stood up.

"Someone is a little sure of themselves"

"Are you saying no?"

"No......I'm just saying"

"Good. Shall we" he grabbed her hand and they headed out the door. He followed her back to her room and they walked in. They were barely in the door before he was on her. They started ripping each others clothes off and tossing them on the floor. He picked her up and took her over to the bed and wasted no time. He entered her in one harder thrust and she moaned loudly and arched into him. He set a quick pace and she met him with her own thrust.

"Fuck baby you so hot" he grunted out. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. It didn't talk long before they were both screaming and moaning for each other not to stop as there orgasms took over.

When they both were done, she looked up at him, breathing heavy and smiled.

"That was amazing" he kissed her and rolled over.

"Not so bad yourself" he was on his back and she turned to look at him.

"I've missed you Dean" she said and put her head on his chest.

"I know, I've missed you to Christy more than you know"

"How long can you stay this time?"

"Not long, I have to meet Dad tomorrow so I need to head out soon" Christy signed and got up and got dressed. "What's wrong Chris?"

"Nothing it's just I'm am so tried of this and I miss you when you're gone and I'm lucky if you can fit me in for an hour every few months"

"What do you want me to do, I'm here now and I had to drive all day to get here"

"Dean we have been doing this for two years now and it nothing but great sex. We don't talk or do anything else because we never have time"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to keep kidding ourselves, this doesn't work anymore, at least not for me" Dean got up and grabbed his pants and out them on.

"I'm doing the best I can here ok; we agreed to keep it simple, no permanent attachment"

"I know that but I just cant do this anymore because every time I'm with you, I never want you to leave and you always do and it hurts more and more each time" she began to tear up. She didn't want to lose him but her heart just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him, all of him and she couldn't have it. She looked at Dean and he looked pissed.

"You know what........fine, I'll go"

"Dean please don't leave mad at me"

"How the hell am I supposed to fell, you decided on your own this wasn't working when this whole arrangement was your fucking idea to begin with"

"I'm sorry Dean"

"You know what.....don't bother, I don't need this or you" Dean grabbed his jacket and keys" thanks for the sex and don't worry, I wont bother you again. Have a great life Christy" He walked out and slammed the door. Christy sat down on the bed and cried harder than she had in a long time. She didn't want to lose him but she couldn't keep holding out that one day they would be together when she knew he would never fully commit to her. She had to let go and there was no time like the present.

Christy needed to talk to her sister, so she picked up the phone and called her.

_"Hello"_

"Haley.....its me"

_"Hey Christy, how are you"_

"Ok I guess"

_"Good I have to big new............I'm getting married!!"_ Christy signed because one again her sister was the lucky one

"That great Haley, I'm really happy for you"

_"i knew you would be, we are waiting until we finish school"_

"Sounds good, I'm so glad you're happy. So how is life at Yale?"

_"Great, passes all my classes with flying colors"_

"I am so proud of you" Christy said trying to hold back the tear. She was happy for her sister but sometimes she wished she could just be her for one day. To know what it was like to have someone love you back and want to spend the rest of their life with you. A day without demons and ghost, just one normal day. "Hey I got to get some sleep, I am driving to Bobbys in the morning but I am so happy for you and I know you and Josh will be very happy together, he is a lucky guy"

_"Thanks you Christy and I love you and please be safe out there"_

"I will, love you to" Christy hung up her phone and fell back on the bed. One by one everyone she cared out was walking out of her life. Dean didn't want her, Haley had Josh and Yale and Sam even had a girlfriend at Stanford. She was so tried of being the only one who was unhappy. She wanted all this pain in her heart just to stop. When people saw her they only saw a pretty face and a great body, but underneath she was miserable and nothing she did made her happy except for two things and one just walked out of her life and they other she said she would never do again but she didn't have anyone to answer to now.

Christy picked up her phone and went through her contact list until she can to a certain number. She couldn't bring her self to call so she sent a text.

_**"I need something; whatever you got I will meet you"**_

She gripped her phone tight as she waited for a reply. It didn't take long before he phone was buzzing and part of her didnt want to open it but she did.

_**I got anything you want as long as you got what I want…. its all your**_

She knew the only thing Tom wanted was her and it was the part she hated most about this but she just wanted to fell good and wanted for one night and he was they only person that could give her both. She sent him a message

_**I'm all yours, where are you**_

_

* * *

_

Dean was driving and was thinking about Christy. He hated leaving like that but she was right. It needed to end. He could never give her what she wanted. They were just alike and that why they fought the most. He loved her but sometimes that wasn't enough. He hadn't even told her he loved her in over a year. He knew that ending it was the best for the best. He was hurting but like always he knew he would get over it because he had work to do and nothing would get in the way of that.

Dean met up with John the next morning at a dinner in Ohio. He walked in and sat down with his dad.

"I guessing you went and found Christy" John said never looking up from his paper.

"Yeah but that's over now"

"What happened now?"

"Nothing we are just going in to different directions. She wants a relationship and I cant give her that right now" John sat down the paper and looked at his some.

"I know you love her Dean and I can't tell you what to do but you may feel that way now but one day you will want her and it may be too late. I love Christy and if you were going to be with anyone she is perfect. She a great hunter and you two have been through a lot together but I do understand where you're coming from"

"Can we not talk about this Dad, let just find a job" Dean said and grabbed part of the paper. He knew there was no going back to her right now and he knew that if they were meant to be together, they would be one day but today was not that day.

* * *

Haley was cleaning her apartment when she can across box a pictures and opened them. Most of them were of her and Christy. She flipped through them until she can across one. It was of her and Sam the day before he left. Haley loved Josh but she always found herself thing about Sam. He was her first love and deep down knew no one could replace him. She went over to her phone and picked it up. She wanted to talk to him. Maybe if he knew she was getting married and she knew he was happy then maybe she could move on. She dialed the number and waited.

_"Hello"_

"Sam.....Its Haley How are you?"

_"I'm good Haley it's so good to hear from you"_

"You to Sam" She sat silent for a minute "So what's new with you"

_"Nothing just me and Jessica my girlfriend are moving into an apartment this weekend"_

"That's great Sam; I actually called to tell you I am getting married"

_"Wow......uh.....that's great I'm happy for you"_

"Thanks Sam"

_"Well I better go but it was great talking to you and good luck on getting married_"

"You to Sam" she said and hung up. Part of her wished it was her Sam was moving in with but she was glad he was happy and she knew some feelings are just meant to stay buried. He had moved on and so had she. Now all she had to do is let go and that would be the hardest part. She needed her sister so she decided to pack up and head to South Dakota and have a little sister sister time while Josh was out of town. Christy always knew what to say to her whenever she had a problem and she needed some good advice right now. She just hoped her sister would be there.

****So that chapter was a little longer than the last. I tried to add everyone in to this one so I hope You liked it and please review and let me know what you think :)** **


	9. Chapter 9

****Don't own Supernatural****

**Chapter 9**

When Haley got to Bobby's she didn't see Christy's car so she figured something must have came up. She got out of the car just as bobby walked out to the house.

"Hey Kiddo how are you?" He said and gave her a hug.

"I'm good, I missed you"

"I missed you to"

"Have you talked to Christy, I thought she would be here"

"No, I haven't heard from her in a few weeks" Haley was a little worried but she new her sister would show up sooner or later. "Come on in and I get you something to eat and you can tell me all about what going ton with you" Haley smiled and they walked in. She told him all about Yale and Josh and he seemed really happy for her.

Later that night Haley heard someone pull up and looked out the window and saw her sister so she ran to the door.

"Hey Christy" She said and hugged her.

"Haley........what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and I could really use some advice right now" Christy rolled her eye and pulled away.

"Of course you do, it's always about you" She said and Haley could tell something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me I am just sick of everyone wanting me to help with their problems. I mean what about me"

"OK........is there something you need to talk about"

"Nope, not to you" she said and walked up stairs "Tell Bobby Im here, Im going to go get a shower"

Christy walked in her room and dropped her bag and went across the hall to get a shower. Haley went to check on her sister but she was in the shower so she waited for her in their room. She noticed Christy bag on floor so she picked it up and a bag of pills and other drugs fell out. She signed and tossed them back in the bag as Christy walked in the room.

"Damn it Christy what's wrong with you"

"I see something's never change, still sticking your nose where it doesn't belong"

"don't give me that, you promised me and now it looks like your doing a lot more than taking a few pain pills, I mean how did you get all of this and how the hell can you afford it"

"For once in you like can you just shut up!! I am so sick of you judging me and rubbing your perfect little stepford life in my face" Haley began to tear up. She just wanted her sister back.

"You know what, fine I should have come here. I don't know what you have done with my sister but until you get her back I dont even want to speak to you"

"Fine, that's the smartest idea you've ever had" Haley wiped her eyes and walked out. She ran down stairs and grabbed her bad when Bobby can in the room.

"Haley what's wrong"

"Nothing......I just have to get back Im sorry I can't stay"

"Ok well you be careful and call me when you get home"

"I will" Haley said and kissed his cheek before walking out. Bobby knew something was wrong so he went up stair to talk to Christy. He knocked on the door before he walked in.

"You want to tell me what that was all about"

"Not really"

"Ok, why don't you tell me what's going on with you"

"Nothing is going on with me Im perfect, never better"

"Yeah I can tell by the mood swings and blood shots eyes you perfect, your shaking Christy"

"It's none of your business ok"

"Everything under my roof is my business" Christy shook her head and grabbed her bag.

"I just came by to get a few more things and Im leaving so once again my life is none of your business. She walked around him and out the door.

* * *

_**2 months later**_

Christy had hit rock bottom. She had been living with Tom for the last few months and everyday was they same. She didn't know how to get out and if she wanted to he would never let her go and she had no one to help her. A lot of days when she woke up she could remember anything from the day before and she really didn't want to. One day she woke up and decided she had to get out of there but when she packed her back Tom stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get out of here" she said trying to hurry.

"I don't think so baby, your mine" he walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face and she fell. "Now I have something special for you" he reached in his pocket and pulled out three large pills and she looked at them and wanted them so bad. "You know you want it, you want all the pain to go away and you know I am the only one to make that happen" she stood up and walked over to him. She paused for a minute before looking up at him. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. Tom pulled back and handed her the pills and she swallowed them. He backed her up towards the bed and received her payment just like always. Christy knew she would be passed out by the time he was done and that was the only thing that got her through. All she wanted was for someone to save her and she wanted that person to be Dean. Christy knew that she had made a mistake and now there was no turning back.

* * *

Haley hadn't talked to her sister in months and was worried that something may have happened to her. She would call Bobby every few day and he would always say he had seen or heard from her. Haley knew Christy hadn't meant anything she said, she was just lost and Haley didn't know how to help her but she knew she had to do something but she knew she need help and she didn't want to tell Josh what was going one fearing he would find out more about her family than she wanted him to know. She called the only other person she trusted.

"Hey Sam its Haley"

_Haley is everything alright it kind of late_

"I know and im sorry i just need help and I didn't know who else to call"

_Are you ok what's wrong_

"It's not me its Christy. She's missing and I think she maybe in trouble"

_Have you tried Dean?_

"No but bobby asked him and he said he hadn't talked to her in a few months, im scared Sam"

_Look it's going to be ok, I have to take a test in the morning but I can get a flight out after that we can meet at Bobby's_

"Ok thank you so much"

_Anything for you and Christy is like a sister to me, just try not to worry _

"Ok I'll see you soon"

Haley packed her bags told Josh that she just need to get away for awile and her and christy were going to work on wedding detail.

Sam didn't know what he was going to tell Jessica so he just told her he was meeting up with Dean to talk out some of their issues and she supported him all the way. Sam called Dean to see if he would help find Christy.

"Dean.......its Sam"

_I know....what do you want_

"I know I haven't talk to you in awhile but Haley called me and Christy is missing"

_I know Bobby called me but I don't know what you want me to do_

"Look we just need to find her and you can help"

_Fine what to you want me to do?_

"Just get phone records or something and meet up as bobby"

_I'll see what I can do but Sam I know Christy and if she doesn't want to be found them we wont find her._

"We have to try Dean"

_I'll see you in a few days_

Dean hung up his phone and dialed Christy's number but it went straight to voicemail.

Damn it Christy where are you" he called and got a list of all the number she had call within the last 2 months. One number was call they last time he was her so he got the address and headed out. He wasn't going to meet up with Sam and Haley. He knew there wasn't time. He had a bad feeling and had to find her now.

* * *

Christy just lay on the bed looking at the wall. She could hear Tom on the phone making other deal. She tried not to move so he would think she was still passed out. When he left the room she got up and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hand softly over her swollen face. She heard a car outside and saw Tom leave so she grabbed her phone and turned it on and had 50 missed call. She didn't even check to see who call. There was no time. She dialed a number and prayed for and answer.

_Hello_

"I need you Dean…..please"

_Christy.....where are you? _

"Im....." the phone was jerked from her hand and she looked up to see Tom.

"Who where you calling" Tom asked

"No one just checking my messages"

"Don't fuck with me Christy" he said angrily

"Im not" He took the phone and slammed it on the ground and grabbed her face.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll kill you, do you understand me" Christy just nodded and he let he go. He walked out of the room and locked her in. She sat on the floor and cried.

Dean drove as fast as he could. He was glad to hear her voice but he didn't like the way she sounded. It only took him 2 hour from that moment to arrive at the address he had gotten. He pulled up and saw Christy's car and wasn't sure if he was relived she was there or not. He got out and walked up to the door and walked in and saw several people passed out in the living room

"Christy" he yelled and didn't get an answer. He walked down the hall and ran into Tom coming out of a room.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house" Dean look around tom into a room and saw Christy laying on the floor.

"I came for her so we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"She's not going anywhere, we have a deal"

"Sorry that doesn't work for me"

Christy heard something going on and opened her eyes. She sat up and thought she saw Dean but that wasn't possible until she heard his voice.

"Listen if you want her, you have to go through me fist" Dean reached behind him and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Toms head.

"Like I said, we can do this the easy way or hard way but either way she's leaving with me now" Dean said and cocked the gun and Tom moved over against the wall and dean walked over to Christy

"Hey baby can you move"

"I.....I don't........is it really you" Christy said and touched Deans face

"Its really me, I'm here now. You're going to be fine". Dean stood up and helped her up but she could barely stand so he picked he up with his gun still I'm hand. He carried her out of the room and stopped in front of tom

"If you ever come near her again I will hunt you down and kill you myself…..got it" Tom nodded and Dean walked Christy out to his car. He wasn't sure what do about her car so he called a tow truck to come get it for now. Christy was leaned against the passenger door as Dean got in. Dean leaned over to her and pulled her up.

"Good God Christy what did you get yourself into" He said rubbing her face. He wanted to go back in so back and beat the shit out of that guy but right now he just wanted to get her out of there.

"Do…..you hate….me Dean?" She stuttered out

"No I just wished you came to me if you had a problem" Dean leaned back over and started the car and pulled out. He looked over and she was fast asleep in seconds. He drove about 40 miles to the nearest motel and got a room. He carried her in and she woke up as he sat her down.

"I'm sorry"

"shh…. we can talk later ok"

"You wouldn't have killed him Dean" Dean looked at her for a second.

"I would do anything for you"

"I mean you don't want that guilt, I know what it can do to a person"

"Christy what are you talking about"

"I killed someone Dean"

"Who"

"My father" Dean was silent was Christy slowly shut her eyes. What was going on with her.

****A little cliffhanger I know but I just had to stop there…..don't hate me : ) If I get some review today, I will update tomorrow ASAP. But I hope you liked it and thanks for reading****


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you guys from the review. I am so glad you liked it. I do have to clear up a few things. Right now It mainly Dean and Christy but Sam and Haley do have their parts just not right now but I am getting there I promise. Here is the next chapter so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After Christy big confession, Dean wasn't sure what to think or how to react. He thought maybe she was just talking crazy but he wasn't going to leave her, not this time. He walked outside and called Sam and told him he found Christy and she was fine and he should just stay at school. After he talked to Sam he called Haley.

"Hey it's Dean"

_Dean did you find her, is she ok_

"She's fine there's nothing to worry about"

_Let me talk to her_

"She's sleeping right now but i will tell her to call you when she gets up"

_Ok just please take care of her_

"I will Haley don't worry"

Dean walked back in to check on Christy but she wasn't in bed. He saw the bathroom light one and when he opened the door he saw Christy on the floor going through her bag.

"What the hell are you doing" Dean said and saw she was holding a small bottle

"I'm fine I just need one to calm down" Dean reached around her and took the bottle from her.

"No you don't"

"Dean please you don't understand"

"Maybe not but I am not just going to sit here and watch you kill yourself!!" he emptied the bottle in the toilet and flushed about 40 pills down.

"You stupid son of a bitch, why did you do that!!" Christy said and tried to hit in.

"Christy stop you don't need them you have me"

"Yes I do need them and I don't have you I never will" she said and fell to the ground and cried. Dean got down there with her and she leaned in to him as she hugged her tight. "I'm so scared Dean"

"I know but I'm here now and I wont let anything happen to you I promise, I'm not going anywhere" They just sat the and Dean could feel her shaking and he was trying so hard to keep it together for her. He hated seeing her hurting. He wanted to make it go away but he didn't know how so he just talked to her. "I know you scared Christy but remember when we were kids and Dad took me and you on a hunt? It was that haunted house in Texas and when we went in it was dark and you look at me and asked if I could keep a secret and I said yes. You told me you were scared so I took your hand and told you that as long as I was around, you would never have any reason to be scared. I meant it then and I still do now but you need to be honest with me. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on" Christy pulled back and looked into his eyes. She knew she had to be honest with him but she was so scared he would hate her.

"I'll try but you have to keep this between me and you"

"I promise but how about we go back to the bed where it's more comfortable" Dean stood up and helped christy. they both sat leaned against the headboard and Christy had he head on Deans shoulder.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Well to be honest you kind of dropped a big bomb earlier"

"Yeah I guess well, About 6 months before me and Haley moved in with Bobby I can home one night and saw my dad cleaning a gun at the table........

_**Flashback** Christy's POV_

_Hey dad you getting ready to go somewhere_

_"What are you doing home so earlier; I thought you would be out late"_

_"Date didn't go so well.....so are you leaving for a job" Dad just looked down at his gun and I knew something was wrong. "Dad what is it"_

_"Christy I need you to know that I love you and your sister very much and that's why I am doing this"_

_"Dad you're scaring me, what's wrong" I asked and dad began to tear up a little_

_"Christy I need you to leave sweetie and don't come home until I call you"_

_"Why....what's going on, where's Haley?"_

_"She's sleeping but I need you to go now......please"_

_"Fine I'll go get Haley" I started to walk to our room when he stopped me_

_"No leave her"_

_"Why"_

_"Christy you have to understand, I never wanted this but I will not sit back and watch your sister turn evil, I won't do it"_

_"Dad what are you talking about Haley is not or never will be evil" He didn't answer he grabbed his gun and started to walked down the hall way. I panicked so I grabbed my gun from my bag and followed him. He was about to open her door when I stopped him. "Dad stop right now" He looked at me and I aimed my gun._

_"Are you going to shoot your own father?"_

_"Well you are going to shoot your own daughter and I can't let you do that"_

_"It's not like that.....you don't understand. This has to be done for her safely and everyone's" He turned back to the door and opened it and I saw Haley lying on the floor._

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"She's just sleeping, she wont fell a thing I promise" I started crying. How is someone supposed to choose between their father and their sister but I couldn't let him kill her. I always promised to protect her._

_"I swear if you take one more step I will kill you Dad...please don't do this……..don't make me choose" He did listen he raised his gun and that's when I pulled the trigger and he fell to the floor and I realized I had just killed my own father and still didn't fully know why._

_**End flashback**_

Dean was silent for a long time and just held Christy close as she cried into him.

"I'm so sorry baby ………..what happened, what does Haley think"

"I Called the police and told them someone had broken in and I found them like this. Haley thinks they were just attacked. I couldn't tell her the truth"

"Don't blame yourself; you should have never had to deal with that"

"I should have done something else, maybe said something else to him"

"You can't keep thinking about this, there was obviously something wrong with him. To think Haley could ever be evil"

"I know, it doesn't make since and I have tried so hard to make some kind of sense of it but I have found nothing….Dean please don't tell anyone"

"I promise but I'm glad you told me and I am here for you"

"Thank you" she said and kissed Dean softly on the lips "so I guess you want to know about Tom now"

"How did you get mixed up with a someone like that?"

"I went to a bar about 2 months after that and he was there and we started talking and one thing let to another and well.........the next morning before he left he told me he left me something that would make me fell better"

"So one bite and you were hooked"

"Pretty much, Haley found out and I tried to stop but I couldn't and I don't know if I can"

"You're going to be fine but you have to be honest with me. If something is wrong I want you to talk to me"

"It's kind of hard when you're never around" Dean Felt guilty because she was right. Something always seemed more important.

"I know but I want you to know that when I said I loved you, I meant that I would love you forever and I will" Christy paused for a minute and looked at him.

"Are you quoting REO Speedwagon" He smiled and looked at he

"Hey it was the last song I heard and it fit right here so get over it" She smiled and laughed for the first time in a long time. She missed Dean and the way he made her feel. He was always the only person she ever wanted and he was they only person who made her fell safe.

It did take long after that for Christy and Dean to fall asleep in each others arm. It was the first time in a very long time that they just enjoyed being together. No sex, no where to hurry off to. It was just them.

Later that night Dean woke up and Christy was sitting up in bed shaking. He knew that she was full clean and this is where things where about to get hard.

"Christy are you ok, talk to me"

"I……just….I feel sick" she got up and ran to the bath room and Dean followed her and grabbed a wet rag and handed it to her. She sat against the tube and held her knees to her chest still shaking. Dean walked on grabbed a blanked off the bed and went and sat back down beside her and pulled her close.

"Your doing good and this is the hardest part but well get though this together" Christy just nodded and closed her eyes. Dean looked away as a single tear fell from his eye. He knew they couldn't stay here forever and he need some help and she needed to go home for awhile, but he meant it when he said he wasn't leaving her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the long delay, I have been a side tracked lately. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

Christy finally got back to bed at about 3 in the morning. Dean never left her side. He just sat in a chair beside her and watched her sleep. He wished he had been there for her more and maybe she would have never gone this far off the tracks. She started to wake up and Dean walked over beside her.

"Hey baby, do you need anything"

"No......what time is it" she asked and sat up.

"It's close to 7. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit a by a truck…… Did you sleep at all?"

"NO, who needs sleep. I was think that maybe we should go to Bobby's for awhile, you know you may be more comfortable there"

"Yeah maybe but last time I saw him we didn't exactly part on good terms"

"He'll understand and right now you need to be around people who care about you"

"Will you be there with me?"

"As long as you need me to be" Dean said and went in the bed next to her.

"I think someone just want a little something extra this morning" Christy said and turned over to him and smiled.

"Maybe" Dean said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry but good things come to those that wait" she said and got out of bed.

"Oh come on, I took care of you all night, I need something" Christy walked over to his side of the bed and leaned in close.

"I know but trust me when I say you will be repaid" she kissed him soft and slow "in full" she walked in the bathroom to get a shower leaving Dean extremely frustrated.

A few hours later the left the motel and headed to Bobby's. Christy was dreading it but she knew she had a lot of explaining to do. Bobby was family and he didn't deserve for her to treat him the way she did.

* * *

When they got there, they walked in and Bobby was cleaning a gun at his desk when he heard someone come in.

"Hey Uncle Bobby"

"Christy.......long time now see. How are you?"

"Been better I guess. Look I'm sorry for they way I have been acting and they way I treated you" Bobby walked over to her and hugged her.

"Its ok sweetie, sometimes in this life it's easy to lose your way but that's just part of it. I just wished you would have talked to me if you were having problems"

"I know but...." Just them Dean walked and Bobby looked at him.

"But sometimes its easier to talk to someone else" Bobby said and looked back at her and she smiled.

"Yeah, is it ok if we hand out here for awhile?"

"This is you home Christy, you don't have to ask" She kissed her uncles cheek and went up stairs to unpack leaving Dean and Bobby to talk. Dean knew he could tell him why she was the way she was but he knew he deserved to know what she had gotten herself in to.

"So Dean where did you find her"

"That's a long story"

"I got nothing but time so start talking" Bobby said and sat down.

"Look Bobby I don't know a lot but Christy needs help and I brought her here because I can't do it alone" Bobby nodded slowly.

"I knew something was wrong with her. I have for a long time but it's hard to help someone that doesn't want it. I'm just glad he has you. We'll get through this"

Later that night Christy sat in her room and looks through old pictures of her and Haley and smiled. Things used to be so simple but no matter how hard they got they always had each other. She felt bad for the way she treat Haley. She was getting married and that was good. Haley deserved to be happy. Christy knew she had to make things right with her. She picked up the phone and called her.

"Hey Haley it's me"

_"Hey, glad to hear your alive"_

"Yeah I'm fine"

_"Christy I know something is going on with you. You may can kid the world but I'm your sister, I can see right through you so please just talk to me"_

"I have just been hurting for so long and somewhere along the way I did realize I was hurting you and for that Im sorry. You are my sister and I love you and I want you to know that I am so proud of you and you deserve every bit of happiness you get"

_"I am happy. I just wish you were to"_

"I'm getting there, maybe I just need to start over"

_"Nobody can start life over, but you can start today and create a new chapter hopefully it will lead to a happy ending"_

"I hope so. I plan on doing my best but you know what enough about me. Last time we talked you needed me and I left but I am here now so I want to know everything that is going on with you"

Haley spent the next few hours talking about Josh and getting married and how she couldn't get her mind off of Sam. Christy told her it was obvious she still loved him and it wasn't fare to Josh. She need to talk to Sam and see if she still felt the same because it could all just be cold feet about getting married. After four hours of talking, Haley knew her sister was right. She needs to go see Sam face to face. Christy told Haley she was staying at Bobby for awhile and to call if she needed anything.

When Christy hung up, she felt like that part of her life was back on track. Now all she had to do was fix stuff with Dean. Maybe they would just be friends or maybe more but she needed him to know that either way she wanted him in her life.

* * *

****Outside Haley's Apartment-Yale****

A man stares into the window of Haley's apartment before walking away into a dark ally, meeting up with another man.

"She was talking to her sister about Sam Winchester so maybe things are back on track sir"

"No, how could you let Christy get away, you had her Tom"

"It was Dean; he came and got her, if I would have put up a fight he would have known what I really was"

"I don't want excuses from you. I need Haley with Sam and Christy and Dean out of the picture"

"I can do it just give me time"

"Sorry, can't do that" the man raised his hand and exercised a demon from Toms body as his eyes turned a bright yellow.

* * *

Dean went upstairs to check on Christy. She was sitting in the floor unpacking her bag listening to her ipod singing along. Dean just stood there listing to her. He had forgotten just how beautiful her voice was. It was one of the things he loved about her. When she got up and turned around, she saw him and jumped.

"God Dean you scared me"

"I have a habit of doing that don't I"

"I guess so" she said and took off her ipod and sat on the bed as Dean came and sat beside her.

"Is there anything you want to talk about" he asked

"Actually there is and I want you to listen to me before you talk. First I want to thank you for what you have done. I dont know if I would be alive right now if it wasn't for you. I don't know where we go from here but I do know I want you in my life. I never meant to push you out and for that I am sorry" Dean wasn't sure what to say. He just looked her in the eyes and pushed the hair from her face.

"Do you remember when we first started dating what I said" Christy smiled for a moment

"I will marry you tomorrow if we can honeymoon tonight?" Dean laughed and shook his head.

"No, not that. I told you something else, do you remember what I said before I carved our initials in the tree." Christy smiled. She knew all a long what he was talking about.

"You told me if you never met me, you wouldn't like me, wouldn't love me and wouldn't miss me."

"And I told you...But I did, I do, and I will and I still mean every word Christy. I may not express it a lot but that's just not us but I think you know how I feel about you" Christy was in tears. She always knew.

"I know and I think you know how I feel about you"

"You love me and you think Im perfect" Dean smiled and leaned in and kissed her more passionate than they had in a long time. They may not say I love you a lot but they knew.

* * *

Haley sat on her bed and played with her phone. She knew what she had to do but it was going to be one of the hardest thing she ever had to do. She dialed a number and got a voicemail so she left a message.

Hey Sam it's me, look I need to see you and I can't really tell you why and I don't want to over the phone so If you could please meet me at the lake on Saturday. It's important.

Haley hung up her phone. She wasn't sure if he would show up or not but this would be the perfect way to find out. She couldnt marry Josh if she didn't know how she really felt about Sam. She just had to find some way to tell Josh she was leaving again. She walked into the living room where he was watching TV.

"Hey Josh I going to visit my sister this weekend but I will be home Monday"

"Great I go with you'

"What"

"Yeah, don't you think it's kind of strange we have been together a year and we are getting married and I still haven't met your family once. I have only seen pictures and I have only once talked to Christy" Haley knew there was no getting out of this one without looking suspicious.

"Ok Just be ready in the morning" she said and went to pack her bags. She knew one way or another wasn't going to go well at all.

**** Please let me know what you think. I love review. these in between drama chapters a little hard but the next one is a little more drama and heated filled if you get my drift. So review and I will get it finish but as alway i am just glad you read this story.....Take care :)****


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you guys for the reviews. You guys are great and the reviews mean so much. Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up but I am working on this story again so I should update more often this week.**

**Chapter 12**

Haley and Josh arrived at Bobby's that next night and everyone was surprised to see them, especially to see Haley with Josh.

"I am so glad to meet you all, Haley talks about you all the time"

"Well she has had nothing but good things to say about you Josh" Christy said and looked over at Dean. He didn't say much. Christy could tell he wasn't happy about Haley being with someone other tan Sam.

"So Haley tell me you all work on car and go around selling parts"

"Yeah, been in the business 25 years" Bobby said "Well let all not just stand around here making small talk, Haley why dont you two go upstairs and get settled in"

"Ok, Hey Dean do you mind showing Josh the guest room, I need to talk to Christy for a minute"

"Why not" Dean said and rolled his eyes and they headed upstairs while Haley dragged Christy outside.

"He's cute Haley, but you didnt tell me he was coming with you"

"That's because I didn't want him to. Sam may be coming here"

"What, when"

"I called him and told him I needed to talk to him and to meet me this weekend at the lake."

"Go Haley, two men at once. I didn't know you had it in you"

"Ha Ha very funny Christy what am I going to do?"

"Look if Sam shows up I will distract Josh while you guys talk ok"

"What about Dean?"

"Just leave Dean to me"

"Thanks Christy. I haven't heard from Sam again so he may not even want to talk to me"

"If he doesn't then you know who you belong with and its his loss."

"I guess your right"

"I know Im right now how about we go in before Dean scares Josh off" Haley laughed and they went inside just as Dean was coming down stairs.

"That guys a geek, even a bigger geek than Sam"

"Dean Stop, please be nice to him" Christy said and Haley just went upstairs.

"What I am just being honest. She can do better than that guy"

"Like Sam maybe?"

"Yes"

"Dean just please be nice. She has a lot going on right know and you being you wont help"

"Fine but I think it will cost you"

"What ……….are you serious?"

"Hey there is only one way to make me nice and you know that magic button." Dean winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok I will make you a deal, you be nice all weekend and I will thank you as much as you want anywhere you want...Deal" Christy said and Dean smiled.

"Oh Baby you got a deal" Dean said and kissed her. "Let me just go see if my new BFF needs anything" Dean said and Christy shook her head. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

The next morning when Haley woke up she check her phone for any messages but there wasn't any. She wasn't sure how she was going to get away from Josh all day. He was still sleeping so she rolled out of bed and went to find her sister. Christy was down stairs making breakfast.

"Morning Haley, how did you sleep?"

"Good, I'm going to need your help today"

"With what"

"I told Sam to meet me at the lake today and I don't know how I am going to keep Josh from coming with me"

"Just tell he we need to sister time and I will tell Dean to keep him busy some how"

"You think Dean will"

"Trust me he will" Christy winked

"somethings never change with you two. I'm going to go get dresses"

"Wait, Why so early?"

"Because I never told Sam a time so I don't want to miss him"

"Give me time to get dresses and talk to Dean and we will go" Haley went upstairs to change and try to explain to Josh she needed time with her sister. On her way up, she past Dean. He walked into the kitchen and up behind Christy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning Dean, sleep well?"

"As well is a very sexually frustrated man can sleep I guess"

"You are funny, look I need you to keep Josh busy today"

"What for?"

"Because Haley has something she has to do today and I am going with her"

"What are you to up to?"

"Nothing"

"Uh huh………tell me or the answers no"

"You are telling me no?"

"Maybe" Dean said and Christy stared at him and crossed her arms "Ok no but just tell me what's going on please"

"Fine Sam may be meeting Haley today"

"What…… When Where"

"Haley just wants to talk to him. She doesn't know if he will show up or not and if he does she won't be able to talk to him with Josh around"

"What if Sam does show up and comes here"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it"

"This isn't going to go well you know that don't you?"

"We can handle it not if you see Josh just tell him to help you with the car"

"No way" Christy walked over to him slowly and ran her hand up his chest and around to the back of his neck. She leaned up so she could whisper in his ear.

"You do this for me and I will repay you in ways you can even imagine…………twice" Dean pulled back and looked and her as she bit her lip.

"Good enough for me" Dean turned to walk out but stopped and turned back to her. "And by the way, When they leave you mine and what I sat goes, don't make any plans next week" Christy smiled and went back to cooking. She was actually looking forward to it.

Later that morning Haley and Josh came into the dinning room with everyone. Haley looked at her sister giving her the hint that she was ready. Christy looked at Dean and coughed but got nothing, he continued eating. Christy kicked him under the table and he jumped.

"What the fuck Christy, why did you kick me?"

"Sorry Dean, leg cramp" she motioned over to Josh and Dean knew it was his go.

"Hey Jake listen......."

"It's Josh"

"Like it matters.........so you want to help me out here today while theses to go shop do nail, you know whatever chicks do"

"Sounds good"

"Alright" Dean got up and kissed Christy and he and Josh walked out back.

"Alright Christy lets go" Haley said in a hurry and Christy smile. Haley was still so in love with Sam. She hoped that Sam would show up and not break her sister's heart but in cases like this it's all about chance.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock when they got down to the lake and waited. Haley didn't say much on the way over. Christy could tell she was nervous.

"You need to relax; I thought this was just about getting closuer or whatever"

"Me to but the more I think about it the more I miss him and want him. I am so confused"

"Its going to be ok, I will stay until he gets here"

"Thank…………wait, what if he doesn't come or what if he brings Jessica?"

"You need to chill out; we just have to see what happens ok."

"You are right, let's just wait"

Several hours past and still no Sam. Haley could fell her heart break a little but she didn't want her sister to see.

"Hey Christy I am going to go walk out on the deck"

"You want me to come"

"No I just need time to think about stuff"

"Ok I will be right here if you need me" Haley just nodded and got out. She walked out on the deck and tears began to roll down her face. "_How could I be so stupid" _she thought. Sam doesn't still love her and Josh does. He nice and she knew he cared a lot about her. The only problem was that he wasn't Sam. No one would ever be. She sat down on the edge as it was getting colder and later. She new he wasn't coming. She got up and turned around to head back to the car. She was wiping her eyes and wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone on her way down the dock.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" she looked up at the person and sighed.

****I am working on the next chapter now so it will be up tonight depending :) Is Haley relieved or disappointed about her friend on the deck and will Sam ever show up? Please read and review and tell me if you like it.****


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Haley looked up and sighed.

"Hey, it's getting late we better go" Christy said.

"You're right I guess he's not coming" Haley said and Christy could here the disappointment in her voice. They started back to the car and Haley stopped and looked at her sister. "You know what, I'm glad he didn't come. I have a great guy who does love me. I just need to forget about Sam" during Haley's venting, Christy looked over her sisters shoulder.

"Haley...."

"No I don't want you to make any excuses for him. All I wanted to do was talk. I thought we were friend but I guess not. If he couldn't take time out of his busy schedule to meet me them I don't want to talk to him either"

"Wow you really know how to make a guy feel welcome" Haley slowly turned around and she froze.

"I'm just going to go back to the car" Christy said and walked around her sister "Good to see you Sam"

"You to Christy" She walked off and Haley was still staring at Sam.

"Don't I get a hug or something" Sam asked and Haley walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's good to see you Sam"

"You too. Did you really think I wasn't coming?"

"I wasn't sure what to think"

"I got a late flight; I had some stuff to take care of"

"I'm glad you came"

"You said you wanted to talk"

"I do but I'm not sure I have a lot of time"

"I figured but I am here for a few days so we can head back and catch up later if you want"

"About that, Josh came with me"

"Oh wow"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet the family"

"That's understandable. I bet he's going to be surprised to see me"

"Yeah, Christy will think of something. Listen Sam I still really want to talk to you, we just need to make time"

"We will, I need to talk to you to" Sam smiled and so did Haley. She couldn't believe after all this time he still made he heart jump. They walked back to the car and Christy was on the phone with Dean.

"Dean just chill out ok we will be home in a few minutes"

_"You are killing me here, this guy is suck a dork"_

"Thats not nice Dean, we had a deal"

_"Yeah well I just up the payment. I want you in a cheerleader outfit...a very small one"_

"Come on Dean"

_"You owe me big time for this"_ Christy saw Haley and Sam standing there staring at her and she turned away so they wouldn't hear her.

"Fine I will get a uniform, but only one time Dean"

_"Deal but you have to make up a cheer telling me how awesome I am"_

"Bye Dean" She turned back to Sam and Haley who were smiling at her. "What"

"Nothing, go team go" Sam said and Haley laughed.

"Shut up Sam" Christy said and got into the car and they headed back.

* * *

When they got back home they walked in and Dean was sitting in the living room with Josh and Bobby. When they saw Sam walk in they all jumped up.

"Look who we found" Christy said and smiled but Josh just stood back and stared

"Good to see you Sam" Bobby said and went over to him

"Hey Dean" Sam said. He hadn't seen Dean in over a year.

"Sam, it's been a long time" Dean said and walked over and hugged him

"Yeah it has"

"How long are you here for?"

"A few days" as Sam and Dean continued to talk Josh wasn't looking to happy. He was staring at Haley and Christy didn't like it.

"What's wrong with you Josh"

"Nothing, just a little confused right now" Christy didn't want to mess anything up just incase Haley did love Josh.

"Sam came to see...uh..........me…….. he came here to see me"

"I thought you had a thing with Dean" everybody just looked at Christy. How was she going to get out of this one.

"I do…….. So obviously me and Sam here have a lot to talk about so if you will excuse us for a moment" Christy and the guys walked out of the room leaving Haley and Josh to talk.

"Did you know he would be here" Josh said angrily "Is that why you didn't want me to come"

"Josh stop yelling please"

"I have every right to yell, we have to spend the weekend with you ex boyfriend"

"He's still a friend"

"Bullshit Haley"

"Let's not do this now please"

"Fine, I would want to embarrass you now would I" Josh said and walked up stairs leaving Haley in tears. Christy heard the yelling and walked in as Josh was walking out.

"Haley is everything ok"

"Yeah, he's just upset" she said wiping her eyes. Christy knew something was wrong.

"Does he get upset a lot?"

"He just gets jealous sometimes"

"Has he ever....."

"No he has never hit he just yell and names calls me names sometime, its fine" Haley said and walked off and upstairs.

In the kitchen the guys at around and Dean broke out the Jack and talked. Christy walked in and sat in Deans lap.

"What's going on in here"

"Oh nothing just talking. What was going on in there?" Dean asked

"Nothing, Josh is just a little upset Sam's here"

"Why, I don't even know the guy"

"I don't know what his deal is but tell us what been going on with you"

"Not much, me and Jessica are thinking about moving in together" Everybody froze at that"

"Oh really, you guys are that serious?" Christy asked

"I guess, I think I love her"

"Wow that..........that's great Sam" Christy looked at the door and her heart broke. Haley had heard every word and walked away. "Excuse me for a minute" Christy got up and walked outside where Haley was sitting on the porch. "Hey kiddo you want to talk" Haley was in tear.

"What am I doing Christy? I have a fiancé and he had a girlfriend"

"But you think you still love him and you can't move on until you find out"

"I know but I can't tell him I may or may not love him, not when he thinks he is in love with Jessica. That wouldn't be fare"

"Love is never fare, look at me. I love Dean but I know we can never have a relationship"

"Why not"

"Neither of us are the relationship type"

"You could be" Christy just sighed

"I wish but I am so messed up right now and I can't drag him down with me"

"You seem to be doing better"

"Its only been a few day and I would be lying if I said that I haven't thought about going out and getting something"

"You just need to hang in there"

"I guess but Haley it's hard, even with Dean here and you"

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing important, but as far as you go you just need to follow your heart" Christy hugged her sister and walked in the house leaving Haley her to her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning while Josh was still sleeping, Haley went down stairs and Sam was the only one up.

"Good morning"

"Morning Sam" Haley walked over ant sat by Sam on the couch. She still wasn't sure what to say to him.

"So you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"I had just been thinking about you a lot and with me and Josh being engaged I just need to see you"

"Why"

"I don't know, I just stated thinking about you"

"I think about you all the time but that's normal. You were my first love and you never really get over that. You are just having cold feet" this wasn't going the way Haley had hoped but she could tell Sam didn't feel the same.

"I just want us to talk more I guess, you were one of my best friends and I miss you"

"I miss you to and I will always be here for you Haley you know that"

"I do" she said but they were interrupted by Josh.

"Am I interrupting anything" he said and Haley jumped up

"No we were just talking" Sam was a little shocked to see Haley so nervous.

"Right it looks like a little more than talking to me, Christy might be mad you are moving in on one of her many guys, not that she doesn't have enough to go around"

"Don't talk about my sister like that"

"Like what, it's the truth, she a drug whore and you know it and apparently you are on the same track" Sam had heard enough

"Alright listen you better take it down a notch right now"

"Sam it's ok"

"No its not, I not going to stand here and listen to this jerk down you two"

"What are you going to do about it" Josh walked up to Sam and they were face to face so Haley yelled for her sister. Christy heard her and she ran down stairs with Dean.

"What going on" she said and saw Sam and Josh.

"What's going on is this guy needs to stay away from Haley." Josh said

"Ok lets just calm down" Christy said.

"You're right, hey you got something that can help with that" Dean stepped in.

"I think its time for you to go"

"Who going to make me you or Sammy here"

"Josh maybe there right, you should go" Haley said

"Fine go pack your shit"

"She's not going with you anywhere" Christy said and walked over to him.

"What are you going to do, on second thought I would love to see" Josh said and winked at her and Dean was livid. He walked over and jerked Christy back from him and punched him.

"You got about two second to get the fuck out of this house before you are leaving in a body bag" Josh got off the floor and looked at Haley.

"Don't think about coming back, we're done" he didn't even go get his stuff he just went out side, got in his car and left.

"Haley you ok?" Christy asked

"I'm fine I just need to go lay down for a minute" she said and walked out of the room.

"What the hell happened Sam!" Dean asked

"I don't know we were just talking and Josh just flipped out"

"He was so calm yesterday" Dean sad and they all just stood confused. Something wasn't right but he was gone now so they didn't worry about it.

* * *

Josh drove over to an old are house and walked in.

"You do it"

"It's done, she and Sam are closer"

"Good, now we just see if he stays with her"

"She loves him I know that. She told he sister.........so what now"

"We wait and see if he dumps his girlfriend"

"What if he doesn't?"

"We go to plan B"

"What's that?"

"Let's just say I pay Miss Jessica a visit"

****I know I stopped short, But I promise as long as I get reviews I will update this story everyday and there is a reason the demon wants Sam and Haley together, I have to keep putting those little scenes in there. I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think :) just a little heads up on the next chapter, Haley and Sam still have something to talk about and will Dean get his payment : )****


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am so sorry I didn't get this up last night. I was almost done with this and my power blinked and of course it was the one time it didn't auto save. But thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter. You guys really are kick ass. BTW this chapter is M but nothing happens until the end. Just warning you.**

**Chapter 14**

Haley was quiet the rest of the day. She had seen Josh get upset before but never like that. She sat in her room looking at her engagement ring when Christy walked in.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I just don't know what happened; I should have never come here"

"You needed to. You would have never been happy with him Haley"

"I used to be but he changed a few months ago"

"So he wasn't always a jerk"

"No he was always calm and very sweet. He just flipped one day"

"Well he's gone now and I still think you and Sam need to talk if you think you still have feelings for him."

"I'm not sure if I want to anymore. He doesn't love me. I was crazy to think he still did"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do Christy. He has a new life now and I can't mess that up for him just because I am holding on to what was"

"Just talk to him, if anything maybe it will help you let go"

"Yeah maybe" Christy left her sister to think and went back downstairs.

"How is she" Sam asked.

"She's going to be fine. I think maybe you should go talk to her." Sam nodded and went to talk to Haley. The more he was around her, the more confused he got about his true feeling for her and for Jessica. He knew that talking to her would be the best way to sort things out for the both of them.

* * *

Christy walked in to the living room at sat down next to Dean on the couch.

"I think those to still love each other don't you?" Christy asked and Dean just looked at her.

"What do I look like a teenage girl?"

"Oh come on Dean, just because we actually have a conversation doesn't make you a girl"

"Personal I really don't give a shit about Sam and Haley's love life. If they love each other, Great if not that's fine to"

"You're no fun"

"I can be, speaking of which you owe me"

"Now"

"No time like the present and I really want to unwrap my present right now"

"You are such a pervert you know that"

"I know that's why you love me"

"Is it now?"

"Yep and a deal is a deal"

"The weekend isn't over yet"

"Yeah but I did what I was supposed to. I was nice"

"You punched the guy Dean"

"Only because he was a dick and was talking shit about you" Christy got up and moved over into his lap.

"I guess you're right, I do owe you for that and so much more" she said and kissed him. Dean put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. After a few minute Christy pulled back breathing heavily. "I think we need to stop or move this else where"

"Then lets go" Dean got up and picking her up with them and they headed toward the stairs. They were about to go up when Bobby entered the room.

"Hey Dean I could use your help"

"Now, can't it wait, I'm in the middle of something" Dean said still holding Christy.

"No now and plus I rather you not be doing your _"something"_ with my niece so put her down and come with me" Bobby turned and walked out and Dean sighed.

"I guess you just have to wait Dean" Christy said and smiled.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean said and put her down "I can't win can I"

"You know patience makes the heart grow fonder"

"I am not know for my patience, you know that"

"I know. Just go see what he want and I promise I will make it worth the wait" Christy said and kissed him again running her tongue across his bottom lip driving him crazy"

"You're killing me you know that right"

"I know" she said and headed upstairs and Dean watched her go. He was going to kill Bobby for this.

* * *

Sam knocked on Haley's door and walked in"

"Hey Sam"

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were ok"

"I'm fine; a little relieve to be honest"

"How can you be relieved? You just slip up with you finance."

"That just showed me that he wasn't the one for me. Thank you for standing up for me"

"I couldn't let him talk to you like that"

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you really come here, you could have just called" Haley asked him

"You asked me to meet you"

"But Sam it's not like you like around the block, why make the long trip just because I asked you to?" Sam turned around. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to say a hundred things to her but if he did there was no turning back. "Sam please just say something"

"I wanted to see you ok!" he yelled and he could tell by the look on her face she was surprised.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I don't know what it is but lately I can't get you out of my head. I think about you when I sleep, I think about you when I'm awake and I don't know how to make it stop."

"I have been thinking about you too. That's why I called. I loved Josh I did but he was never you and I knew I could marry him if.."

"If what Haley"

"If I was still in love with you" Sam was shocked. This was the last thing he expected to hear this weekend.

"Are you?" Sam said and walked over to her and she stood up

"I don't know, everything is just changing so fast"

"You have to remember that you are the one who didn't want a long distance relationship"

"I know and I regret that decision"

"So what now"

"I don't know. How do you fell?" Haley wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Confused. I thought I was falling in love with Jessica but now that I am here with you and I don't know what I feel. I am happy with her but when I am with you I feel like everything I love about her are the exact things I love about you." They just stood there not saying a word. Neither knew where they went from here.

"So what now Sam, what do you want? Who do you want?"

"I don't know" Haley felt the tears building in her eyes.

"You know what, just go back to Stanford ok. This was a mistake. I'm so sorry" Haley Said and ran out the door. She ran down the stair and out the door but someone stopped her and pulled her back. It was Sam

"Sam what are you....."

"Calling me want a mistake, me coming here wasn't a mistake Haley, but this might be" He said and before Haley could say anything his lips were on hers. She had forgot what how great she felt when he kissed her. He was always so gentle and that's what she loved about him. Sam pulled back and looked at her.

"Why did you do that Sam?"

"I wanted to, I let you walk out of my life once and the thought of you doing it again hurt. I want you, only you and we will figure something out" Haley began to cry.

"I want you to Sam but how can we make this work?"

"We will but I do have to go back" Haley nodded and looked down but Sam lifted her chin and his eyes met with hers. "Look at me, I love you, I never stopped but I owe it to Jessica to end it with her before I can start anything with you but I want you to know that I do want you, all of you forever. If you want me"

"I do Sam, you have no idea how much I want you and I understand you have to go back and I know you need to finish she that's why......."

"Why what?"

"I'm going to transfer to Stanford to be with you, that is if you want me to" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't control himself. He kissed her again this time with everything he had. He never wanted to let her go but he knew this wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Haley but we need to stop"

"I know, you're right. Lets just wait and when you get back to Stanford do what you have to do them call me and I will be there and we can start over"

"I love you Haley and thank you for understanding"

"I would do anything for you Sam" they turned to walk in the house and Christy was standing on the porch watching them and they could tell she was crying.

"Christy what's wrongs" Haley asked.

"Nothing, you guys are just so corny that it's cute" she said and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy that you two are together" Dean and Bobby walked around the corner and saw the three on the porch.

"What's going on"

"Haley and Sam are getting back together" Christy said and Dean just looked at her.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm just so happy"

"Women" Dean said and walked in the house and everyone followed.

* * *

Sam had to head back in the morning so he and Haley spent the rest of this night talking about everything that had been going on in their lives and what they looked forward to in the future.

Dean saw the two love bird on the couch but couldn't find Christy.

"Hey have you two see Christy?"

"She left while you were in the shower"

"Where did she go" Dean was nervous. He thought the worst until he heard his phone beep and it was a text from her.

**If you want me come and get me**

_**Where are you**_

**You know how to find me, so find me**

Dean was confused and then he remembered that when they wanted to find each other in a town, they always went to the first motel in the phone book. Dean grabbed his keys and headed out.

Dean drove down to a small motel and pulled next to Christy car. He opened her car door and there was a note inside.

**Room 24**

Dean shut the door and walked up to the room. He opened the door and Christy was lying on the bed in her old high school cheerleading uniform she wore when she was 16.

"Will this do" She said and got up and walked over to him as he shut the door.

"I think it will work" Dean said and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. "God I have been wanting this all day" He said and picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Wait what about my cheer" She said.

"Oh we'll get there; you can scream my name all night long"

"Someone is a little cocky tonight"

"You know it baby and we both know I can make you sream." Dean leaned into her and passionately kissed her again. Moans of pleasure escaped their lips as they held each other tight.

Christy playfully sucked and bit his lower lip as her pulse raced with anticipation, need, and desire. He slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her long and deep. Their tongues locked in a lover's embrace, dancing slowly together.

Christy shuddered as she felt the heat of his breath on her neck. As his hand rubbed down her neckline and across her chest, she moaned softly. She gasped as his hand ran over her breast. His hands reached the bottom of her top and she sat up as he pulled it over her head. Dean hastily undid her bra. He pulled it from her, tossing it aside and leaned in to kiss her breasts. His tongue flicked out rapidly, stroking Christy's hardening nipples. She whimpered at his touch. She tossed her head back in pleasure as he took her hardened bud into his hot mouth. Christy arched her back as he sucked hungrily. Her hands clutched the covers as he ran his teeth over my sensitive nipple, biting it ever so gently. His gentle bites were followed by teasing licks.

Dean's hand traveled down her stomach, across her pelvis, and slid under her skirt. He rubbed her inner thighs, being careful to only teasingly touch her womanhood with his hand. Dean's lips followed the path of his hands, placing feather light kisses upon her smooth skin. His lips crawled seductively along her inner thighs. He blew across her center as his lips transitioned from one leg to the other, causing her hips to thrash and squirm. He kissed her inner thighs again and again, up and down. He inched his way closer to her womanhood and her hips arched in anticipation. Without warning, he pulled her panties aside and buried his mouth in her. His tongue licked her fold skillfully. Her loud moaning encouraged him and she felt his tongue thrust into the depths of her womanhood. His tongue moved upward across her clit and she screamed his name as he pressed his mouth around her pleasure center. Sucking it in his mouth, he drove her closer and closer to the edge. A few more licks later and she felt she climax closer than ever. Her thighs squeezed his face as she came hard. He continued to suck gently as she rode out the last waves of passion.

He moved from between her legs, bringing his lips to hers. He held her tight and kissed her long and deep so she could taste the sweetness of herself upon his lips. Christy's breathing slowly returned to normal. Pulling back, he looked at her afterglow and smiled.

"Told you I would make you scream my name"

"I think it's my turn now" Christy said. She sat up and removed Dean's shirt and rolled them over. She kissed down his chest until she got to the top of his jeans. She up buttoned his pants and she removed them along with his boxers. She leaned in and licked the tip before wrapping her lips around his hard shaft and sucking him gently. Her fingers slid up and down. As she sucked and stroking his hard cock, it made her want him all the more.

While stroking him she removed her panties and she surprised Dean by straddling him. She guided his cock to her entrance, and then slid down on his hardness, letting him fill her completely.

"Oh God" she moaned. She had been wanting this just as much as he did. Dean cupped a breast in each hand, taking turns to kiss and suck them as she rode him faster and faster. Dean could feel himself getting closer so he flipped them over and started trusting harder and faster each time.

"Please be closes baby" he asked. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'm so close Dean……please don't stop" Dean continued trusting into her and she met him with her own. Its was only moments later the both climaxed and was moaning each others names.

Dean collapsed on to up her as they both tried to catch there breathe.

"Was it worth the wait" she asked and he looked down at her.

"I would wait forever for you" She leaned up and kissed him before he rolled off of her. They both just laid there looking at the ceiling.

"I think maybe we should just stay here tonight" Christy asked

"Why"

"Because I can't move"

"Well you better stretch because that was just a down payment" Christy laughed and rolled over and kissed him.

"What would I do with out you?"

"You never have to find out"

"Good"

They spent the night just lying in each others arms. Christy felt like she was completely happen. It was the first time she had felt that way in a long time. She didn't need anything at that moment but Dean and he was right there.

***So hopefully everything is working out, but who knows …. I Do : )… Anyways let me know what you think***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning when Dean woke up, Christy was still fast asleep on her stomach with the sheet barely covering her. Dean started rubbing her back and leaned in and started kissing her neck which woke up her,

"Dean stop…. I'm exhausted"

"Come on, you can't be that tired"

"How can you possibly be in the mood again? We had sex 4 times last night"

"Well today is a new day and I am going for five" he laughed and she rolled over.

"I need a good 12 hours to recover if we are going for 5 so you have my permission to go find someone else" Dean leaned in and kissed her.

"You know I don't want anyone but you" Christy kissed him back.

"Dean, what are we doing?"

"Well I know what I am trying to do but I'm getting nowhere"

"No I mean us. What are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know, I know I want to be with you but I am not good at the whole relationship thing"

"Me either so I guess we will learn together" Dean said and a huge smile spread across Christy's face. Was she really finally going to be happy? "So what do you say Christy?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Dean Winchester?" Christy said with a grin.

"I guess I am. Wow I never thought I would be saying that"

"Nothing would make me happier" Christy started kissing him deeply and pulled him on top of her.

"I thought you were tired, I was about to go hit up a bar" Dean smiled

"Sorry but I am the only person who's going to be in you bed and for some reason I am suddenly in the mood. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all baby" Dean said and leaned back down and captured her lips with his. Things couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

Haley and Sam where back at the house. Sam was packing and Haley was on the phone talking to Yale seeing what it would take to transfer school. She was excited for her and Sam to finally get there chance to be normal together. Sam came back down stairs and walked over to Haley.

"Hey, I got a flight out first thing in the morning"

"I'm not ready for you to go Sam"

"I know but we will be back together soon" Sam wanted to kiss her but he knew it wasn't right. He needed to end things with Jessica first. He owed her that much.

"So Sam do you want to do anything before you go?"

"I don't know, maybe tonight we can just go out and just hang out or something"

"I think we can do that" Haley said and kissed his cheek. "Hey when were Dean and Christy supposed to be back?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to either of them"

"I call her and see if they plan on getting out of bed anytime soon" Haley grabbed her phone and called up Christy.

"_H……hello" _

"Hey Christy it's me. When will you guys be back?"

"_Oh Shit…..I don't……..I don't know"_

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?"

"_Yes, I'll see you later…….Oh God Dean!!" _Haley hung up the phone fast and looked at Sam.

"Ok never let me call he again"

"Why not"

"You don't want to know trust me" Sam smiled and kissed Haley on the forehead. He wanted to kiss her so bad and was counting the days until he could.

* * *

Later on that night, Christy and Dean finally made it back to Bobby's.

"Its about time you guys showed up" Haley said and Christy smiled at her.

"What can I say, we just cant get enough" she said and smacked Dean on the ass as he walked by.

"Fine but did you have to answer the phone when I call?"

"Well you shouldn't have called, you know better Haley"

"Yeah but part of me was thinking I would get voicemail"

"That's what you get for thinking" Christy smiled and was about to go upstairs when there was a knock at the door. She turned and opened it and saw two police officers at the door. He heart jumped and was hoping they didn't find out she was the one who killed her father.

"Can I help you" she asked.

"Yes maim, we are looking for a Haley Singer?" Haley heard them and walked up behind Christy followed by Sam and Dean.

"I'm Haley, Is there something I can help you with"

"May we speak with you please" Christy opened the door and let them in.

"What's this about may I ask" Haley said

"Do you know a Josh Carter?"

"Yes sir he is…..was my finance. Why?"

"We found his body about 2 hours from here in an ally. I am so sorry but he didn't make it" Haley froze. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sam walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"What do you mean? He can't be dead I just saw him a few days ago"

"I'm sorry but when we found him he was already Dean and It seemed he had been dead for a few weeks"

"That's not possible"

"We have people working on that now trying to find answers. We know that your father was killed a few years ago. Can you think of anyone that may have a grudge against you"

"No. Do you think it could have been the same person?" Christy looked at Dean and she was scared.

"We're not sure but we will find out. If you can think of anything, please call us and I am sorry for you loss" One of the policemen handed her a card and they left leaving Haley stunned.

"Are you ok Haley" Sam asked as she started to cry.

"No I'm not, who could have killed him Sam and why"

"I don't know Baby"

"Haley its going to be ok, come one I'll go make you some tea." Christy said and looked her sister into the kitchen.

"Dean you don't think it was a demon do you? Maybe he was possessed when he was here"

"I don't know Sam, but it does raise a few questions. Like them saying he had been dead for a few weeks"

"I know, maybe we should call dad"

"Maybe, why don't you go check on Haley"

After a few house, Haley had finally calmed down and she was fast asleep with Sam on the couch. Dean and Christy sat at the table trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dean you don't think they will find out about me do you?"

"No, how could they"

"Why would someone want to kill Josh, he doesn't know anything about what we do"

"I'm not sure but something tells me who ever did this will be back"

"What should we do" Dean didn't have time to answer when someone can running through the back door. Dean jerked up Christy and pulled her behind him. The man can running into the kitchen and stopped.

"Dad?"

"Dean, its Sam…there's been an accident?"

"What are you talking about Sam is fine"

"What, what do you mean?"

"He's in the living room?"

"Oh Thank God"

"John what's going on, why what kind of accident"

"Sam's apartment burned down earlier. Everyone inside was killed. I was on my way here when I head it on the radio."

"We better go wake Sam" Dean said and Christy stood in the kitchen alone. What was going on? First Haley's finance is found Dean and now Sam's apartment burned with everyone in it. She had a bad feeling that something was trying to get to Sam and Haley and she still didn't know why. She hoped John would have more answers.

****Sorry that was so short but I haven't posted in a while so I wanted to get this part up. So more truths are about to come out in the next chapter. I will try to have it posted as soon as I can…..also; yes they are a little younger than in the show. But not by much. Please let me know what you think and I will post asap. Thank!!** **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: First I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had major writers block on this story. This isn't a very long chapter but I wanted to post this one while I was working on the other next one. Hope you like: )**

**Chapter 16**

Dean, John, and Christy headed toward the living room to talk to Sam. When they got in there, both Sam and Haley were fast asleep on the couch. Christy hated that they had to wake Haley after the day she had but she knew they had too.

"Sam wake up" John said and Sam rolled over and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Sam" Sam sat up and as he did, Haley opened her eyes to see everyone standing over them and she didn't like the look in her sister's eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked and sat up with Sam.

"Something has happened Sam. I heard on the new that your apartment had burned down and I'm sorry to tell you this but there were no survivors. I'm sorry" John said

"What.....when?"

"About five hours ago"

"No this can't be happening". Sam grabbed his phone and saw he had a message from three hours ago. He called the voicemail and his heart dropped.

_Sam, this is Jenn, Jessica's sister. I don't know if you heard about the accident. Jessica didn't make it. Please call me back._

Sam hung up the phone and looked at Haley with a tear in his eye. He didn't regret coming to see Haley but he never imagined when he left that it would be the last time he ever saw Jessica. The woman he had been with for the past year.

"Sam what's wrong?" Haley asked but somehow she knew.

"It's Jessica, she....she's dead"

"Oh god Sam I'm so sorry" Haley said and walked over and he pulled her into a hug. Christy was just as confused as everyone else but she wanted answers to why this was happening to her sister and Sam all of a sudden.

"Ok what the hell is going on here John? I mean first we have Haley possibly possessed dead fiancé and now Sam's girlfriend is killed? Something just isn't right?"

"Wait....what about Haley?" John asked

"Me and my fiancé Josh came here to visit a few days ago and he just snapped and left. Well about 8 hours ago the police came and said they had found him dead but they said it looked like he had been dead a few weeks."

"Do you think he was possessed?"

"We don't know. It adds up I guess but I never thought about it"

"Listen, you guys go pack we're heading to Stanford?"

"Why, you think that what ever did this might still be there?" Sam asked

"I don't know but we have to find out. Maybe we can pick up its trail" john said and Haley and Sam went to pack as fast as they could. They both were in desperate need of answers.

"Ok John what are you not telling them" Christy asked as she crossed her arms. Over the years she had learned when John Winchester was hiding something.

"Dean go check on your brother and Haley please. I need to talk to Christy." Dean just looked between then and headed upstairs. He knew better than to get between them.

"First Christy you need to check to attitude before I do it for you and second I think you know what's going on"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember what your father told you before you...."

"Before I what killed him because you told me once that I would have to if I wanted to save Haley?"

"I didn't want you to have to do that and you know that. You girls are like my own daughter and I knew Mike had every intention on killing Haley and then going after Sam"

"But why? You have never told me why John and I want to know right now"

"Several years ago, me and mike ran into a seer. She told us that our children were given a gift by a very powerful demon and one day they together would lead his army."

"What gift?"

"That's what I have been trying to find out as well as to what exactly we're up against. Christy I know what has been going on with you."

"You don't know shit John"

"I know more than you think and this is your last warning to drop the tone"

"I'm sorry I just want this all to go away"

"Is that why you started doing drugs and everything theses past few years? You could have just talked to someone like normal people"

"Normal?! We are all far from normal. And don't you dare judge me John. You have no idea what it has been like"

"You sister needs you Christy, we need you and you are no good to us stoned all the time."

"I'm doing my best here"

"I know Dean told me. We are going to get through this. Everything with Sam and Haley and everything with you but we need to go in with our heads on straight. I wish I had more to tell you but I don't."

"What do we tell Sam and Haley?"

"Nothing, I will talk to Dean and explain everything just as I have to you" Christy turned her head as tears began to build up. John walked over to her and hugged her tight. "It's going to be ok, let's just take this one day at a time ok" she nodded against him.

"What's wrong Christy?" Haley said as the rest walked down stairs. Christy pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing John just told me the backstreet boys split up and I'm just a little overwhelmed that's all. Are we going or not." She said and Haley smiled and handed her, her bag.

"I think you've lost it Christy" Haley said and he sister winked at her.

"I'll ride with Dean and Christy and Sam you and Haley follow us in my truck" John said and it wasn't long before they were all on the road.

*************

Haley sat there quietly a little unsure what to say to Sam. She just wanted all this to be over and her and Sam to be happy together, if he still wanted that.

"I still want to be with you Haley" Sam said and Haley looked over at him. "I know you're worried"

"How?"

"I know you and I just want you to know I still want you and we are going to figure this all out ok? I promise". He said and Haley moved over next to him.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too" he said and continued the long trip back to Stanford.

****So John knew about what Christy had to do!!....more secrets come out!!......I know it was short but there will be more soon…..Let me know what you think. I love reviews:)****


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When they all pulled up at Sam's old apartment building, or what was left of it, they all got out and just looked around. Everyone could tell that Sam was hurting. Finding someway to blame himself for this. Haley wasn't sure what to say to comfort him right now. She watched him walk off toward the burnt down building. She knew he needed time to let all of this settle in.

"John what do you think happened here?" Haley asked walking up to John Dean and Christy.

"I wish I knew sweetheart but I don't"

"Do you think Sam will be ok?"

"I hope so but we need to get to work before anyone shows back up" John said and we all split up to scares what was left of the building.

Christy was walking around and something caught her eye. She leaned down and sure enough it was sulfur.

"Guys come check this out" she called out and everyone met up with her. "Sulfur" she said.

"I have only seen something like this two times in my life" John said

"When"

"My house and your old house" John said and walked off.

"We better get out of here" Dean said and they all headed back to the car.

* * *

Sam and Haley walked into their room and Sat down their bags. Sam had said nothing since they had left the apartment. Haley was worried that he was being to hard on himself.

"Do you want to talk about it Sam?" she asked as he just looked out the window.

"Why is this happening to us Haley? Fist you now me"

"I wish I knew Sam. All I know is that I just want all of this to be over"

"There something else I think you should know Haley. Something that I haven't told anyone" he said and walked over to sit beside her.

"What is Sam?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell Christy or anyone else"

"I promise" Sam grabbed her hand and took a deep breath.

"I knew this was going to happen Haley. I saw it two weeks ago. I saw Jessica die in the fire"

"Oh my god" Haley said and got up.

"I didn't know what it meant. I just thought that is was just a weird dream. If I would have known…"

"Sam stop it. Don't you dare blame yourself. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening. The demon would have found away." Haley said and Sam walked over to her.

"I'm a freak Haley" he said and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Then I'm one too"

"What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago I started getting these head aches and I would see things, horrible things"

"Like what" Sam asked and she walked away from him so he wouldn't see her pain but little did she know that he could feel it. "Haley don't walk away from me please. Just talk to me"

"The first thing I saw was Christy. I know what happened to her Sam. I know how bad things got for her but I just don't know why. I saw her and this guy and he……God Sam why would she do that" Haley said and Sam pulled her to him as she began to cry. "That's not all"

"What else did you see?"

"I saw it too Sam. I saw everything. I saw what I think was Jessica and the Demon"

"You saw the demon?"

"Yes and it was awful. His eye were yellow are it was like he wanted me to see what was going to happen" she said and cried even harder.

"It looks like this all started at the same time"

"Why us Sam? What does he want?"

"I wish I knew Haley but we will figure it out. If it is the last thing I do"

"What if he's coming for us next?" Sam cupped her face with both hands and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"I will never let anything happen to you Haley. I promise I won't" He leaned in and kissed her. Whatever came their way, they would face it together.

* * *

Christy was in the shower while Dean was trying to call his dad and yet again got nothing but voicemail. Christy laid her head on the wall of the shower and broke down. She was lost and confused. All she ever wanted to do was protect her sister and now she felt like she couldn't. She never expected things to get this bad for them.

"Christy are you ok?" Dean asked walking into the bathroom and pulling back the curtain. "What's wrong?" Dean asked and she looked over at him.

"I can't do this Dean. I can't keep her safe anymore and I just don't know what to do. I mean look at me, I'm a mess and I don't know how to fix it" Dean turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around her and helped carried her over to the bed as she cried into his shoulder. He sat her down and wiped away a tear.

"You and Haley are going to be fine. You not a mess Christy, You're perfect in my book. A little crazy maybe but that's what I love about you" he said and moved the hair from her face.

"What are we going to do Dean? What if it won't stop until it has Sam and Haley?"

"That's not going to happen. They have us and believe it or not, you a strong person and we will get threw this like we always do"

"I scared for them Dean"

"Me too Baby" he said and hugged her tight.. He wasn't sure if he believed what he was telling her or not. He needed to talk to his dad. He knew that John Winchester wasn't telling them the whole truth.

****Not a very long chapter and not really my favorite but right now everything is just leading up to kind of season one but with I twist you could say. Hope you liked it and please review and I will but date more often than I have been. ****


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So this is the last chapter of this story: ( but don't worry I may do a sequel. Thank all you guys who reviewed and added to Favorites and Alerts. You guys are really great. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

The next morning when Christy woke up, Dean was still fast a sleep so she decided to go over and talk to her sister. She still wasn't sure what was going on with Haley and Sam but something told her it wasn't over.

She walked next door to Haley and Sam's room and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Haley can to the door.

"Christy what are you doing up? Its just after five."

"I know but I just wanted to check on you guys." said Christy and Haley walked out closing the door,

"Sam is pretty messed up over this Christy and I don't know what to do."

"I know this is just all so weird Haley. First Josh and now Jessica?"

"Do you think something is after me and Sam?"

"I don't know Haley but I wont let it get to you. I promise."

"But Christy I can let you get hurt too."

"I'll be fine. I am more worried about you than I am myself."

"You need to worry about yourself for a change or let me worry about you Christy."

"I am ok now Haley I promise but we need to find out whats going on here."

"Do you think John knows something?"

"If he does hes not telling us about it."

"What does Dean think?"

"You know Dean he thinks whatever John tell him to think and that just the way it is but Haley I can tell hes worried about you guys."

"I think we really need to have a talk with John." said Haley. "Where did her go anyway?" Christy looked around and didn't see Johns truck.

"I don't know. Let me go ask Dean." Christy walked back to her room and walked into the room. Dean was still fast asleep so Christy crawled back in bed with him.

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean mumbled.

"I went to talk to Haley." Christy said and Dean rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about a good morning quickie."

"Is your head always in the gutter Dean. Most people just ask for a kiss or something."

"You can do that during."

"Dean where is your Dad?"

"I don't think we need him in here for this." said Dean as he kissed her neck.

"Dean I am serious. He's truck is gone."

"Maybe he just went to get something to eat."

"Just call him." Christy said and Dean grabbed his phone.

"I have text." Dean said and opened his phone.

**Look after your brother and Haley**

"what does that mean?" asked Christy and Dean got up.

"That means he took off with out us."

"What?! How do you know?"

"He always said that before he would be gone for a long time with out us."

"Call him and get him back here."

"I'm trying Christy!" Dean said as he called John but he never got an answer.

"Damn it Dad! Christy go get Sam and Haley." Christy jumped up and ran out the door and knocked.

"Sam Haley open up!" Sam can to the door.

"Christy what's wrong?"

"John just bailed on us that's what's wrong?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone Sam. He sent Dean a text and he's not answering his phone."

"We will be over there in a minute." Sam closed the door and started packing.

"Sam what's going on?" asked Haley.

"Dads gone. He just left us here."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but we got to find him Haley." Haley and Sam finished packing and went over to Dean and Christy's room and walked in.

"Damn it Dad!!" Dean yelled and tossed his phone in the bag.

"Dean you need to calm down." said Christy.

"We need to find him."

"Did dad say anything to you Dean last night?" asked Sam.

"No he never said anything."

"Where do you think he could have gone?"

"I don't know but maybe we should head back to Bobby's Maybe dad said something to him."

The four loaded up in Dean car, all very unaware of why lies ahead of them.

****I know it was short and sweet but I already have the sequel in mind so if you review you will get it. Thank you guys again and please review one last time.****


End file.
